Evanescence
by Kazriku
Summary: (Temporarily on hold) The brothers went out playing a game of hide and seek. The youngest goes missing for an hour and was found and brought him home, along with someone else. He began to act strange and experience horrifying nightmares every night. What happened to him and who is the girl haunting his dreams? Warning: OOCness, slight AU and OCs.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Don't own TMNT!!

**A/N:** I'm still working on Double Trouble: Rebirth but at the same time, I'm in the mood to write this... I'm posting these two Fanfiction alternately every week. But next week I _may_ not update due to assignment deadline... T-T

* * *

**Summary:** The brothers went out playing a game of hide and seek. The youngest goes missing for an hour and was found and brought him home, along with _**someone**_ else. He began to act strange and experience horrifying nightmares every night. What happened to him and who is the girl haunting his dreams?

* * *

**Prologue**

_Evanescence is to fade away. To fade away means our existence is no more. At first, they will notice our disappearance but as time pass by, we are forgotten. Memories of us are loss into the abyss._

_We are restless. We are angry. We are sad. We are… lost. We want salvation and the one who can give it to us is the one who has a pure heart, someone who is untainted. The Sun Child._

_Find him we will. We will give him glimpses of our suffering; show him how much in pain we are. He will bring us peace. He will bring justice. He will give us salvation._

_Memories of us may be forgotten,_

_But we shall not rest,_

_Until we are avenged,_

_Until Judgment Day comes,_

_Until we find salvation…_

_Though we know,_

_Our spirits are chained to hell,_

_Because of what thou had done to us,_

_O Sinful One…_

_Sinful one,_

_Thou shall be judged,_

_And thou shall be sent to hell,_

_Where thou shall face thy punishment,_

_We will wait for thy in hell..._

_Evanescence,_

_We may fade away,_

_But we will make sure,_

_The world remember us,_

_Our death and suffering,_

_And the Sinful One's sins,_

_Let it be a proof to all,_

_Hell does exist on Earth…_


	2. Goodnight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT but I own the OCs!

* * *

**Chapter One: Goodnight**

A shadow leap from one rooftop to another followed by another who was trailing behind. Raphael gritted his teeth and pushed his legs to run faster. He didn't dare to look back because he knew his pursuer is just a few feet behind him. With a leap, his pursuer tackled him and he fell on the rooftop with a grunt.

His pursuer whooped and got up, 'Hah! No one can outrun me!'

The red banded turtle growled, 'Shut it Mikey!'

The youngest turtle grinned and helped his brother up to his feet. They turned around when Leonardo and Donatello landed on the rooftop. The purple banded turtle's grin matched the youngest. The Fearless Leader had a smirk on his face, 'Mikey's right Raph. None of us can outrun him; he's the fastest among us.'

Michelangelo was still grinning even after Raphael gave him a light shove. He was feeling happy. Today was the greatest day ever. After doing their usual patrol, they didn't find any trouble going on in the city. It was a peaceful day and they thought it'd be a good day to just relax and play.

'Argh! I'm sick of this game!' said Raphael angrily.

'How about we play another game?' Donatello suggested calmly.

Leonardo looked thoughtful, 'Something Mikey's not good at?'

Michelangelo's grin disappeared when he heard his brother said that. He knew which game that they were going to play next. He groaned when he saw his red banded brother smirked, 'Let's play Hide and Seek.'

'Okay, who wants to be **it** first?' asked the blue banded turtle.

Donatello grinned, 'Well, isn't it obvious? The one who wants payback, of course, right Raph?'

'I'll count to twenty. So, get movin'!' said Raphael enthusiastically.

The other three turtles leapt off into different directions. The orange banded turtle ran toward an abandoned apartment. He looked around the rooftop and scowled, it was scarce, no place to hide. He saw the stairway entrance and thought that since it's an abandoned building, there should be many empty rooms where he can hide in. He grinned victoriously, 'Let's see if Raphie boy can find me in less than ten minutes.'

He went down the dusty stairs, closing the door silently behind him. He didn't hear the door locked behind him as he opened the other door to the top floor of the building. His eyes adjusted with the darkness and he could make out the outlines of walls, doors and some wooden planks in the hallway.

'Hmm… where should I go?' he asked himself as he grabbed a doorknob and jingled it. It was locked. He moved to the next doors until he found an unlocked door. The door creaked when he pushed it open, specks of dust falling. He waved his hand in front of his face and sneezed when he took a whiff of dust.

'Ack! This place is so dusty! I hope Raph didn't hear me sneeze…'

He spun around when he heard a creak on the floorboard. He squinted his eyes to see in the dark but saw nothing. He gasped when he felt a cold grip on his hand. The coldness got to his bones. He pulled his hand away and whipped a Nunchuku out of his belt. He turned to where he felt the cold presence and saw nothing there. His eyes darted around, 'H-hello?'

'_You shouldn't be here…_' whispered a girl's voice close to his ear.

He gasped and spun around and again saw nothing or no one there. A powerful force hit him in the plastron sending him crashing through a wall. He coughed vigorously when contaminated air filled his lungs. He felt a cold strong grip upon his shoulders and he was lifted from the floor and debris. He opened his eyes and saw nothing, 'W-what the shell?'

'_NO!! Don't hurt him! Let him go!_' cried a different female voice.

'_Back off!_'

Michelangelo's eyes widened, he saw a ghostly figure appearing in front of him. It was a dark haired man with icy blue eyes, staring at him furiously. A blond woman was behind him hitting him with her fists but it doesn't seem to bother him.

'_Disobey me again, boy, and I'll break your neck next time!_' the man threatened.

The turtle frowned, 'W-what? But I-' he fell on the floor when they vanished. He scrambled back until his shell hit the wall. His eyes were darting around fearfully. He let out a cry when he felt a sharp pain on his right arm, he looked at his arm but saw no cut or any injury. He looked up when he heard shuffling sounds.

Two ghostly figures were fighting, both were men. He recognized the dark haired man. The other one was a brunette with green eyes. The dark haired man stumbled back when the brunette punched him in the face. He growled and his hand went to his back pocket where he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the terrified turtle.

'_Don't move or I'll brow his brains out!_' he hissed.

'_Are you out of your mind?! He's your son!_' cried the brunette.

The dark haired man laughed, '_Like I fuckin' care! He's a traitor!_'

The brunette leapt forward to grab the gun but the dark haired man leapt back. Michelangelo's breath was caught in his throat when the man pulled the trigger. He felt a cold grip on his right shoulder and a girl's voice whispered, '_Don't look, Mikey. Close your eyes…_'

The turtle followed the voice's command and shut his eyes.

**BANG!!**

* * *

Raphael looked around anxiously. He had found his other two brothers about an hour ago. He was expecting to find the orange banded turtle first since the cheery turtle was never good at this game. He was never patient with staying still and remaining quiet for more than five minutes. His other two brothers were getting worried too and decided to help the red banded turtle to find their missing brother.

'I can't get through. There's nothing but these strange static sounds!' said Leonardo uneasily as he put away his Cell Shell.

'That's strange. I specially made the Cell Shells so that we could contact each other even in places where normal phone signals can't reach,' said the intelligent of the trio.

Raphael turned to them, 'Which way did he go?'

Leonardo looked around the rooftop, 'I believe he went that way.'

'Let's get going. Maybe we can find his trail,' said Donatello.

They leapt toward the next rooftops until they reached the abandoned apartment. The blue banded turtle knelt down and inspect the two-toed footprint, 'He's been here.'

Donatello let out a sigh when he saw more footprints heading to the stairway door. Raphael was first to grab onto the door's handle, he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He growled, 'It's locked!'

'Maybe Mikey locked it…'

The red banded turtle scowled and took out his Sai. He jammed it into the wooden door, close to its knob and pried the rusty old knob out of its place. The door swung open with a heavy creak. The brothers scrunched up their beaks at the falling dusts. Leonardo coughed, 'Ugh, why would Mikey even want to go down there?!'

'To hide from Raph. This place is abandoned, so there are many rooms he can hide in,' said the purple banded turtle as he waved his hand in front of his face. Raphael stared at the dark stairway uneasily. Something about the building seemed ominous to him. He led them down to the top floor of the building and noticed the door was left open.

'Mikey?' he asked warily. He shuddered a bit when he a cold chill ran up his spine. The trio peered into the dark hallway; most of the doors were boarded except for one at the end of the hall. There was a huge hole between them and the door. Raphael took a 

few steps back before he ran and leaped over the hole. He landed precariously on the other side but thanks to his Ninjutsu training he was careful with his landing.

He turned to his other two brothers who were ready to follow him but his head snapped back when he heard a pained cry. He ran toward the door, 'MIKEY?!'

The red banded turtle kicked the door open and rushed inside. His head whipped from side to side looking for his baby brother. He saw a shadowed figure cowering on the other side of the room and ran toward it, 'Mikey!! Mikey, bro, what happened? Are ya alright?!'

The orange banded turtle was crying, clutching his head and he flinched back when his brother touched him. He shook his head vigorously, 'I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I-I.'

'Shh, it's okay bro,' hushed the elder turtle as he pulled his shuddering brother into a hug.

'I'm sorry dad… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it,' the youngest whispered.

Raphael frowned, 'Mikey?'

He noticed the distant look in the youngest turtle's blue eyes. The youngest turtle's eyes rolled back and he collapsed into his brother's embrace. Donatello and Leonardo ran to their side. The purple banded turtle quickly checked his baby brother for any injuries. The eldest just stood there worriedly, 'Raph, what happened?'

The red banded turtle shook his head, 'I dunno. He just passed out.'

Donatello sighed, 'He doesn't seem to be injured. Let's go back to the lair and put him to bed.'

The blue banded picked up the unconscious turtle seeing that the red banded turtle seem at loss. He raised an eye ridge, 'Something wrong Raph?'

Raphael blinked, 'No. Let's get outta here.'

As they walked out the door, they didn't see the ghostly figure of a girl sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the room. Her long dark hair shadowed her pale face. She was wearing a knee length black skirt and a dirty white blouse underneath her navy blue jacket. There was a grin on her face as she watched them leave, '_Goodnight, Michelangelo…Sweet dreams…_'

* * *

My first attempt at a horror themed Fanfiction. I do write a horror story but it's been on Writer's block for three years now... yeah, that's a long time ago. Note that the story didn't actually follow the lyrics of the song. I'm just using the song title as the title for each chapter XD


	3. Whisper

**Disclaimer: **TMNT is copyright of Mirage studios. I don't own them!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Whisper**

The Nunchuku wielding turtle sat up in bed with a gasp. His eyes darted around wildly and he realized he's in his room. He let out a sigh and tried to calm his racing heart. He held his throat, he felt so parched. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up carefully, his legs felt like jelly but he managed to walk to the door.

He pushed it open quietly and gazed around the lair. It was quiet and dark, probably past midnight. He slowly walked pass his brother's room and down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he suddenly felt light headed. He shook his head and looked forward. He froze.

There was a girl with long dark hair wearing a red raincoat with the hood over her head. Her face was hidden. He blinked his eyes and she was still there, 'W-who are you?'

The girl raised her right hand and pointed at something on the floor. The turtle stared at what she was pointing but saw nothing. He was about to ask but paused when something peculiar happened. A dark circle was slowly _drawn_ on the floor as she _drew_ with her index finger, then a smaller circle in the middle and then, a hexagonal star.

The turtle took a step back, something about the sign looked familiar and it's not a good feeling. Strange signs were magically _drawn_ on each point of the star and then nothing happened and the lair was deathly silent. Michelangelo gulped loudly and stared at the girl, 'W-what the shell is this? Who are you?'

The girl said nothing and turned to walk away. Michelangelo didn't know why but he ran to catch up with her and as his foot stepped into the circle the drawing on the floor glow a bright red. The turtle let out a cry as sharp pain engulfed him, as if it was raining thousands of needles. Cuts were mysteriously appearing and his blood dripped to the floor and his head was suddenly flooded by voices.

'_I'm sorry! Please spare me!'_

'_I don't wanna die!'_

'_**You're next.**__'_

'_Help me!'_

'_Mommy! Daddy!'_

'_**The one with a pure heart**__.'_

'_Somebody… please, save me…'_

'_It hurts! P-please… make it stop!'_

'_**The perfect sacrifice**__.'_

Michelangelo's eyes snapped open and he felt hands on him, pushing him down, restraining him as he screamed his lungs out. His bandana was missing but he doesn't seem to notice it. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and his eyes were unfocussed, '_MAKE IT STOP!!'_

'Donnie! What's going on with him?!' asked Raphael fearfully.

The purple banded turtle fumbled with the sedative, 'I-I don't know! He seems to be in some sort of trance or something! He can't hear us!'

Leonardo gritted his teeth as he held his baby brother down, 'Anytime now before he hurts himself or anyone of us!'

Donatello rushed to the bedside and injected the sedative into his brother's bloodstream. The trio let out a sigh as the youngest one stopped struggling and screaming. The red banded turtle let out a ragged breath, 'What the shell just happened?'

'…I d-don't know.'

'Ever since we found him in that apartment two days ago, he's been having these nightmares. Something must've happened to him there,' said the Fearless Leader.

Raphael growled, 'I'm gonna go check it out.'

'I'm going with you!' said Leonardo hastily.

The red banded turtle didn't object and the two older turtles left the lair. Donatello sighed and slumped down onto the chair beside the bed. He stroked his baby brother's bald head affectionately, 'Mikey… what happened?'

He let out a sigh, hoping Master Splinter was around to help them. However, the wise old mutant rat had left them to meet his old friend the Ancient One and won't be back until next Saturday. Donatello sighed again and stood up to clean up his lab which was messed up during his frantic search for a sterile syringe. As he picked up the metallic equipments on the floor he didn't notice the presence of the girl with long dark hair.

The girl stood in the corner, holding a scalpel in her hand. She stared at it and turned it around with her fingers. A grin crept onto her face as she stared at the turtle sleeping on the bed, '_The Sun Child…_'

Donatello jumped when he heard a clatter of something metallic. He turned to the corner and frowned when he saw the scalpel, 'What the- How'd it get there?'

'_Dlihc nus eht… mih dnuof I…_'

The purple banded turtle's eyes widened and he stood straight. His eyes scanned the room but he saw nothing out of order. His brows knitted and his gaze hardened, masking his fear, 'A-anyone… there?'

He waited and he held his breath when he heard a girl's voice whispering. Her voice seemed to echo around him, '_Reverof mih tcetorp t'nac uoy. Sruo s'eh._'

If he had hair, they would be standing on ends. Donatello gulped and took a few steps back, approaching his sleeping brother. He pulled out his Bo and eyes darting around wildly. The room suddenly felt cold when he heard various girlish giggles, 'Ghosts aren't real… this is just an illusion. I'm just hearing things and I'm being paranoid.'

* * *

Raphael and Leonardo gaped at the room where they found Michelangelo. There was a strange sign drawn on the floor. It was wet and red like blood. The blue banded turtle approached it and inspect it, 'This is… blood.'

The red banded turtle frowned, 'That ain't there before, right?'

The Fearless Leader nodded as he stood up. He scanned the joint apartment; there was a single chair in the centre of what was supposed to be a living room on the opposite room from where they stood. There was an old grandfather clock on their right side of the wall from the entrance. He quirked a brow when he noticed something small, long and white on the chair and he approached it, _it's just… a candle?_

'What'cha got there?' asked Raphael.

Leonardo picked up the candle and showed it to his red banded brother, 'It's a candle… with weird markings carved on it.'

'A candle?'

They spun their head to the grandfather clock as it began to ring as it struck midnight. Leonardo frowned, 'I thought that thing wasn't even working.'

'I don't remember seeing that before,' said Raphael.

The clock rang thirteen times and then silence. The duo froze when they heard a thud behind them. They turned around but saw nothing. The temperamental turtle raised a brow, 'What the shell?'

They jumped back when there was a scrapping sound, like nails on blackboard. Their eyes widened as they saw ten claw marks appear on the floor. The claw marks was followed by blood as it moved toward the strange sign on the floor. They felt a cold chill ran down their spine when a blood curling scream rang.

'_EM PLEH ESAELP!!_' cried a female voice.

'What?!' cried Raphael.

The sign glowed red and there was another blood curling scream. This time they heard a horrible crunching sound of snapping bones and they grimaced. The glow faded and the sign on the floor disappeared.

'W-what was that?!' asked Leonardo, shocked.

'You askin' me?! I dunno what the shell just happened!'

* * *

'Mikey?' asked Donatello as he noticed his brother waking up. Michelangelo blinked his eyes. He wasn't staring at his brother, but at the dark haired girl beside him. He furrowed his brows, 'Donnie? Who's that?'

Donatello blinked, 'Huh?'

The youngest turtle froze when the girl's lips moved, '_Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum._'

* * *

**Translation:**

_'Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum.': _Save us from danger. Save us from evil.

'_Dlihc nus eht… mih dnuof I…_':_ The Sun Child... I found him..._

_'Reverof mih tcetorp t'nac uoy. Sruo s'eh._': You can't protect him forever. He's ours.

'_EM PLEH ESAELP!!_': PLEASE HELP ME!!

To make it easier, I just wrote it backwards!! except fot he latin words... Hope you like it! R & R Please!!


	4. Haunted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT, ask Mirage Studios for TMNT secrets... XD

* * *

**Chapter Three: Haunted**

Donatello noticed his brother stiffened and had gone pale, 'Mikey? Mikey what's wrong?!'

'I… I'm awake right?' asked the bandana-less turtle as he looked up at his brother's face with his fearful blue eyes.

Donatello felt uneasy, 'Yes. Why?'

'N-nothing… I thought…' Michelangelo hesitated. The girl was no longer there beside his brother and it was creeping him out.

The elder of the two put a hand on the youngest one's shoulder, 'It's okay Mikey, I'm here to listen.'

'I-it's really nothing Donnie. The nightmares are just… freaking me out. That's all. I'm just seeing things… and hearing things.'

The purple banded turtle frowned. He knew his brother was hiding something from him. Worst of all, he had this strange feeling that someone or something was watching him for the past three hours. He was beginning to wonder where Leonardo and Raphael are. They've been gone longer than expected.

'Hello? Anyone home?' asked a voice.

Donatello felt relieved when he recognized the voice; he went to the door, 'April! It's good of you to come!'

The redheaded woman smiled warmly, 'Hey, Donnie! How's Mikey doing?'

'He just woke up but I'm sure he needs something to eat. He hasn't eaten anything for more than two days!'

April nodded, her face showed concern, 'I'll cook up something that'll be easy for him to digest. Give me half an hour.'

'Thanks Ape, we owe you one again.'

'Hey, that's what family do. We help each other out. Why don't you go and accompany Mikey? He must be bored in the lab.'

Donatello nodded and thanked her again. He then went to the lab in a hurry and found his brother still on the bed, lying on his shell. Michelangelo blinked tiredly, 'Is that Ape I heard?'

'Yeah, she'll be staying with us for a few days until you're feeling better.'

'…what's wrong with me Donnie?'

The purple banded turtle remained quiet for a few moments, 'I… I'm not sure Mikey. You may have caught something from the abandoned apartment. Let's just hope it'll pass soon.'

The duo remained quiet and listened to each other's breathing; especially Mikey's whose breathing was kinda loud.

* * *

April was chopping the onions carefully. She never liked cooking but that doesn't mean she can't cook. Well, she may not be a good cook as Michelangelo but her cooking is more edible than what Leonardo could make in the kitchen. She was humming a tune, following the song from the radio.

She froze when the radio suddenly gave out static sounds. She turned to the radio and stared at it. There was something odd about the static sounds and she listened hard. Her eyes widened, she gasped and jumped back.

'_-elp… us… Su…Child.. ring… sal…ation…_' the voice sounded multiple but most importantly, they were children's voices.

'Wh-what's this?' she asked herself.

The static sound stopped and the song 'Haunted by Evanescence' was played on the radio. April shuddered at the cold chill running down her spine, giving her Goosebumps. She gulped, 'D-Donnie?'

'Yes?' replied the turtle's voice.

April rushed to the door and toward the purple banded turtle. Donatello quirked a brow, 'What's wrong Ape?'

'S-something strange is going on. T-the radio! I-it… it just… VOICES! Children, asking for help!' the woman stuttered.

Donatello frowned, 'Are you saying… what I think you're saying?'

April nodded her head vigorously. The turtle looked thoughtful for a moment, 'Well, something strange has been going on ever since we got Mikey home two days ago.'

'Y-you don't think… _something_ followed you guys here?' asked the redhead fearfully, eyes wide.

'Well…'

'Look! I know you're always into science, facts, logic and all those stuff but please! Please, please, please, just this once! Don't you think it's something supernatural?!'

'Look, April. I know you're scared and you're kinda freaking out but-'

The duo jumped when they heard a shriek from the lab. They ran to the lab and found Michelangelo holding his left wrist which was bleeding. The young turtle whimpered, tears visibly in the corner of his eyes. Donatello rushed to his brother's side, 'Mikey! What happened?!'

'I… I dunno… it hurts Donnie… it really hurts…' replied the blue eyed turtle with a whimper. He remembered trying to stay awake, not wanting to fall asleep and have those horribly realistic nightmares. Then he felt an icy cold grip on his left wrist, the hand felt small, child size. Then the coldness of the grip was replaced by a scorching pain.

'Here let me look at that,' said Donatello soothingly as he gently took hold of his brother's hand. Michelangelo whimpered as he removed his hand to reveal a strange cut. Donatello held his breath fearfully. The cut looked as if it was carved on his brother's wrist; it was a symbol which he had never seen before. He heard April gasped behind him.

'April, please get me the first aid kit in the cabinet over there. It's on the top shelf.'

The redheaded woman quickly rushed to get the said item while Donatello tried to assure his brother that it'll be fine. He turned to the door when he heard rushed footsteps. Raphael was first to appear in his view then Leonardo. His two brothers were pale and breathless, 'Guys! What's going on? Did you find anything?'

'Hell yeah we did! What happened to Mikey?!' asked the red banded turtle when he saw his brother's bleeding wrist.

Donatello gulped and shrugged uneasily, 'I dunno.'

'Whddya mean ya don't know?!'

'Raphael!' snapped Leonardo warningly.

'Something… touched me…' said a meek voice.

Everyone turned to Michelangelo who was staring at them with fearful eyes. April joined them with a first aid kit and a bowl of water. Donatello quickly cleaned the wound and wrapped it with a gauze. Leonardo and Raphael didn't miss the symbolic cut on their brother's wrist.

'Hey, that looks like-'

'The one we saw at that abandoned apartment,' Leonardo interrupted.

Donatello paused, 'What did you find there?'

The genius turtle saw his brothers visibly paled. He waited anxiously for them to reveal what they've found. Both the older turtles stared at each other before Raphael took in a deep breath and began speaking, 'We found somethin'… freaky.'

'As in?'

Leonardo hesitated, 'Well, weird things. Creepy things. There was this strange symbol on the floor in the apartment where we found Mikey. Then the old grandfather clock rang when it struck midnight and that's when the strange things happen.'

Donatello remained silent and let his brothers continue, 'First, there was these weird scrapin' sounds and the screamin'. Then the symbol suddenly glowed brightly! We thought 

that was all but there were more creepy and strange sounds. Mostly people screamin' for help or somethin'. We can't understand wht they're sayin' at all!'

Leonardo handed the paper he found somewhere in the lab to Donatello after he did a quick sketch of the symbol they saw on the apartment floor. Michelangelo's eyes widened when he recognized the symbol. The voices he heard in his dream rang in his head and he didn't hear his brothers calling out to him. He snapped out of his trance when Raphael grabbed his shoulders, 'Mikey?!'

Michelangelo couldn't focus on what his brother was saying because his eyes were glued on the girl standing in the corner of the room. The girl smiled and held a finger up to her lips, making a 'silent' sign. She sank into the floor, her mischievous giggles echoing.

* * *

Oooooh, I dunno where the hell I got the inspiration to write this story! My friends did say I'm acting all mysterious and creepy, maybe this Fic got to meh... LOL!! R & R PLEASE!!


	5. Before the Dawn

**Disclaimer: **TMNT is copyright of Mirage Studios. I own Ayla the Sinful One, the spirit who possessed Klunk and the tortured spirits.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Before the Dawn**

Raphael paced around the kitchen unhappily. His little brother was having horrifying nightmares every night and doesn't want to talk about it with anyone of them. He had also become silent and would panic if he were to be left alone. His baby brother was breaking apart, he no longer laughs and smile, that's not Mikey.

The red banded turtle turned to the door when he heard Donatello sighing, 'How is he Donnie?'

Donatello shook his head tiredly. He took a mug from a cabinet and was about to pour himself some coffee but stopped by Raphael's calloused hand. His brother shook his head, 'No, you need sleep Donnie. Not more of this.'

'But-'

'No buts! Look at ya! Ya haven't slept since yesterday! Go to sleep. Leo and I will watch over Mikey. April too…'

The purple banded turtle sighed and put the empty mug on the counter. He tiredly trudged out of the kitchen and headed straight to the couch in the living room, too tired to climb up the flight of stairs to his room. He fell asleep seconds after he lie down on the old worn couch.

Raphael huffed and walked toward the lab. He saw April sleeping on Donatello's work table and Leonardo was sitting on the chair beside the sleeping young turtle with book in his hand but he doesn't seem to be reading it at all. The Fearless Leader shut his book and turned to his brother, 'Where's Donnie?'

'Sleepin' on the couch.'

'That's good. He needs his rest after all…'

The duo remained silent for a moment. Leonardo cleared his throat, 'So what do you think?'

'… you talkin' about the freaky things at that old apartment?'

'Yeah,' replied the blue banded turtle with a nod.

Raphael stared at his baby brother and narrowed his eyes, 'I think we should find out what happened to it first. Ya know, maybe anythin' about a murder happenin' there years ago…'

They jumped when Donatello's computers began flashing madly and produce strange sounds. April and Michelangelo woke up with a start, the redheaded woman nearly fell backward in her chair. Michelangelo's eyes darted around wildly and he grabbed Leonardo's arm for protection.

'W-what's going on?!' asked April fearfully.

'I-I don't know!' replied Leonardo.

A blurred image of a girl with long dark haired appeared and disappeared. Each time she reappeared, she was getting closer and closer to Michelangelo. Leonardo and Raphael stood defensively and glared at the girl. Michelangelo was frozen by fear as he listened to her, '_Dlihc __nus __su __htiw __emoc . __Dlrowrehto__eht __ot __su __htiw __emoc _.'

Klunk ran into the room and jumped onto Michelangelo's lap. It began hissing angrily and its fur stood on ends. The orange tabby raised its paws and began clawing at the thin air. The girl hissed and took a step back, '_Naidraug __etag __a _? Uoy s'ti, on !!'

She growled and her eyes glowed red before she vanished. April let out a terrified shriek when the room suddenly became dark.

They heard a whizzing sound and moments later the lights went back on. The redheaded woman was clinging onto the red banded turtle for dear life. Leonardo turned to his youngest brother who was beginning to hyperventilate, 'It's okay Mikey. She's gone. She's gone.'

The blue eyed turtle gulped and tried to calm himself. He looked down at his orange tabby and held the cat close to his plastron, 'T-thanks Klunk.'

Donatello stumbled into the room, 'What happened?!'

'T-there's a girl… a g-g-ghost!' said April.

'…it's the same girl.'

Everyone turned to Michelangelo who was petting his cat. The youngest turtle hesitantly looked u at them, 'She was in my nightmares. A-always in the background, watching everyone suffer… watching them being sacrificed, being killed by the Sinful One's desire for eternal life..'

The purple cautiously approached his brother when he saw his fingers twitching, 'Mikey…'

'They said something about finding the **Sun Child** who will bring them salvation, the one who will awaken them on **Judgment Day** and avenge them.'

'Mikey?' asked Leonardo realizing the glazed look in his brother's eyes.

Michelangelo doesn't seem to hear him, 'Find the **Sinful One** and avenge us.'

Raphael caught his brother as he fell forward, 'Mikey?!'

'_He has been touched by the Sinful One_,' said Klunk.

Raphael jumped and stared at the orange tabby, 'Y-ya can talk?!'

The cat tilted it's head, '_Cat's can't talk. I am merely using this feline to communicate with you._'

'Who are you?' asked Leonardo warily.

Klunk bowed it's head, '_Call me Serph. I am the one responsible to keep Ayla away from the Sun Child_.'

'Ayla?' asked April.

Donatello cocked a brow, 'Sun Child? Are you talking about our brother?'

'_Yes. I'm talking about this cat's master. Ayla is the phantom you saw. She's a witch and she killed __**chosen**__ children as sacrifices for her eternal life spell._'

'But… ain't she dead?' asked the red banded turtle.

Klunk shook its head, '_No. She is merely asleep somewhere. She has marked your brother to be her next sacrifice. His spirit is untainted, the suitable sacrifice_.'

'Then what does he mean by _them_ asking him to be their avenger? And what is the Judgment Day?' asked Leonardo uneasily.

'_He must be talking about the spirits of those who were killed by Ayla. Must've made contact with them by accident thus they will not stop haunting his dreams until they are avenged on Judgment Day._'

'What the shell is the Judgment Day?' asked Raphael impatiently.

'_Friday 13__th__ next week. The moon will be full and that's when Ayla will claim your brother's spirit._'

'So, we have ten days to go. What should we do to stop her? To save Mikey?' asked Donatello.

The orange tabby blinked, '_It is impossible to stop the ritual since it has begun.'_

'What do you mean it has begun?!'

Klunk pawed Michelangelo's bandaged wrist, '_The Sinful One had touched and marked him. The ritual will not stop unless… you find Ayla and kill her yourself_.'

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, 'Where can we find her?'

The cat shook its head, '_I am sorry but I do not know where she is hiding… you have to find her yourself._'

Everyone remained quiet and was deep in thought. Klunk raised its head, '_My time is up. I will return when I am needed. I wish you luck._'

Klunk's eyes glowed white then it blinked. It turned to its unconscious master and mewed wondering why he is asleep and not awake with the others. Raphael clenched his fists and cursed under his breath, 'Ten days…'

'Casey and I will try to find out any information about this Ayla. You guys investigate the apartment and see if there are any other clues,' said April with a new found determination to help the turtle brothers.

Leonardo nodded, 'We'll go check it out tomorrow.'

Donatello stifled a yawn, 'I'll try the internet…'

'No Donnie. You need sleep,' said the blue banded turtle gently.

The purple banded turtle was about tot protest but he backed down when his two elder brothers and April gave him 'the look'. He sighed and left the lab tiredly. He stopped just outside the lab, 'We'll get Mikey out of her grasp. Right guys?'

'Yeah.'

'You can bet on it!'

* * *

What will the brothers find tomorrow? What information could Donnie find? And what information can April and Casey get about Ayla? Find out in the next chapters! Esaelp weiver dna daer !! (read and review please!!)


	6. Away from Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT and the song titles belong to Evanescence.

**A/N:** I'm so happy with the reviews! Thank you for supporting this Fanfiction! I will try my best to update ASAP!!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Away from Me**

_Michelangelo stared at the dead body of the blond man on the floor. The man with dark hair turned to him. He tensed as he stared at the enraged man with icy blue eyes. The man raised his gun and aimed it at him, 'Any last words traitor?'_

_'Yes… I'll see you in hell, __**dad**__,' said Michelangelo. He noticed that those words were said not in his own voice but of someone else's. The man who he called 'father' growled and pulled the trigger. The bullet stopped less than an inch from his forehead; it floated in midair before it fell onto the floor with a clink. The man took a step back, shock written on his face._

_The turtle felt a grin crept onto his face when he saw the pale dark haired girl standing behind the man. The man tensed and turned around, 'W-who the hell are you?'_

_The girl smiled, 'They call me, the Sinful One.'_

_She raised a hand and made a _**drawing**_ motion of a strange sign with her index finger. The man dropped his gun when the floor under his feet glowed red. A large golden eye appeared, he was standing on its pupil. He panicked when small black hands rose from the _**pupil**_ and grabbed his legs, clawing at him, pulling him down, 'W-what the hell?! Let me go! LET ME GO!!'_

_'I feed on the souls of sinners,' said the girl as she licked her lips._

_The man turned to Michelangelo, 'M-Michel! Help me!'_

_'Help you?' asked Michelangelo with that voice he does not recognize. He shook his head, 'Why would I help you? You wanted me dead remember?'_

_'I'm sorry! P-please, help me!'_

_'I can't. I made a deal. Besides… I'm already dead.'_

_The man's eyes widened, 'What?'_

_'Like I said, I'll see you in hell… dad.'_

_Michelangelo shuddered as he watched the man sank deeper and deeper into the black pupil, pulled down by those small black hands. He was afraid of himself, he felt _**pleased**_ when he saw the fear in the man's eyes. He stood up and dusted invisible dusts from his pants. The girl approached him, walking slowly, 'Are you ready Michel?'_

_Michelangelo turned to his right and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't a teenage mutant turtle but a teenager about sixteen with dark locks and blue eyes. His eyes were pale, void of life. He smiled hollowly, 'Yes Ayla… you can take me to hell now…'_

_It was creepy, the grin on the girl's face widened beyond normal, 'Two souls for a day,' she said in a sing-song tone._

_Michel didn't look down when the floor glowed red, 'What number am I?'_

'_Sixty six,' replied the girl as she clasped her hands together._

_'… is this going to hurt?'_

_'Not as much as being shot in the head I guess…'_

_The brunette chuckled, 'So, am I the first to willingly give my soul to you?'_

_'Yes. You are brave Michel but your soul is not the one I seek.'_

_'…thank you.'_

_Ayla tilted her head, 'Hmm?'_

_'For ending my suffering,' said Michel as he stared at her red eyes. It was the first time Michelangelo saw her eyes, there were three dark rings surrounding her pupils. He felt Michel smiled as he sank into the golden eye's pupil, 'Too bad you're an _**evil**_ witch. If not, I would probably fall in love with you… You're kinda pretty.'_

_Ayla smiled sadly, 'Thank you. You're a good… friend.'_

_'See ya… I guess I'll see you in hell.'_

_After the teenager disappeared along with the eye, Ayla knelt down and touched the floor where the eye had been moments ago. She bit her bottom lip, 'I'm sorry Mikey but I'm not going to hell.'_

* * *

Michelangelo woke up with a gasp. He shuddered, the dream felt real and although he couldn't quite remember what he saw after he (or Michel) went into the other dimension, he was sure he didn't want to see it again. He stared at the digital clock on Donatello's work desk and saw it was 8:43 a.m.

'Oh, you're awake. Would you like something for breakfast?' asked April who just entered the lab.

Michelangelo grimaced at the thought of food. Normally he would be eager to have something to eat but right now, he felt sick, 'Uhh… just orange juice… and maybe a toast with peanut butter?'

The redheaded woman smiled, 'Okay.'

After she left, Michelangelo swung his legs off the bed. He stared at his bandaged wrist before he finally got off the bed. It took him a moment to get used to the feeling because he hadn't walk for almost three days now, and it felt odd. He tensed when he felt eyes on him. He nervously looked over his shoulder but saw nobody there behind him. He gulped as he advanced toward the lab door.

The pizza loving turtle let out a sigh when he was out of the lab. He continued walking slowly toward the old couch and he laid there, an arm over his eyes, 'Dude, this sucks…'

'_Dlihc nus…_'

The turtle groaned, 'No… not again.'

'_Dlihc nus_…'

'Shut up.'

'_Su pleh…_'

'Leave me alone.'

'_Noitavlas su bnirb._'

The young turtle was startled when he felt cold grips on him, the invisible hands felt small like the small black hands in his dream. His eyes snapped open and he stared at himself, there was nothing there, no small hands holding him down. He tried to calm his erratic heart, 'T-there's nothing there… just an illusion…'

'_Ti si?_' asked a girl's voice.

Michelangelo's head snapped to his right and he held his breath when he saw the girl in his dreams, Ayla sitting on the coffee table. She smiled at him. Her long dark hair hid her face. He gulped, 'Y-you… you're t-that girl…'

'_Lehcim olleh_.'

'What?'

She chuckled, '_Em dnatsrednu ot uoy rof elihw a ekat ll'ti._'

The bandana-less turtle raised a brow, 'What are you saying?'

He backed away when she reached out to grab his right wrist. He remembered what happened to his left wrist and he didn't want to experience that pain, it hurts a lot! The girl smiled _innocently_, '_Uoy truh annog ton m'I_.'

'I don't understand what the shell you're saying! Get away from me!' said the turtle, his voice rising.

'Mikey? What's wrong?' asked April as she poked her head out of the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw her turtle friend leapt off the couch away from the blurry figure sitting on the coffee table.

Ayla turned her head to April, '_If you won't play with me, I'll play with your friend._'

Michelangelo's eyes widened, 'What?'

April squeaked when the blurry figure moved toward her. The figure stopped when Michelangelo stood between it and her. He glared at the figure, and held his right hand forward, 'Leave her alone! It's me you want!'

'_How brave…_' said Ayla as she reached out. She gave April a swift glare.

'Mikey DON'T!!' cried the redheaded woman panicky.

Michelangelo shut his eyes when he felt the searing pain on is right wrist. He bit back the cry of pain rising up his throat. He barely noticed April's firm hold on his shoulders. Ayla released her hold and he let out a shuddering breath, leaning against April as his hand hung limply beside him, blood dripping to the floor.

April stared fearfully at the blurry figure in front of them. The figure said something but she couldn't understand a word it said. Its voice sounded muffled.

'_I'll return for you tomorrow, Michelangelo… Rest well._'

The ghostly witch faded and April let out a sigh as she supported her friend. She stared worriedly at his bleeding wrist where a new sign had appeared. Michelangelo's gaze fell to the floor, 'April… it's best if you stay away from me… She might hurt you next time.'

'B-but Mikey-' she paused when she realized he was out cold. She gently laid him against the wall on the floor, 'DONNIE!!'

* * *

Her eyes lowly opened, revealing bright red eyes with three rings surrounding each pupil. The witch, despite the many years she had lived looked no older than sixteen, stared at the ceiling. The fan on the ceiling spun slowly with a creak. The room was dimly lit as little sunlight penetrated through the black drapes of the windows. The room was cold but it doesn't affect her.

Ayla sat up in bed, her long dark hair brushed her bare shoulders like silk. She was pale, like a vampire in scary movies. She hugged herself and clutched her arms, 'Just a few more days… I'll bring you back, Michel.'

She got out of bed only wearing a thin black night gown which reached down to her knees. The dark haired girl danced around the room on barefoot, humming a tune, 'Together, we will live happily ever after like in the fairytale books. Yes, happily ever after.'

She giggled and spun around a few times before stopping just in front of the covered windows. She blinked lazily, 'Oh… I'm late for school. I'm going to get myself expelled again…'

* * *

Uhh... yeah. Why do I feel the plot suddenly changed than what I've originally planned? Hmm, never mind then... Remember to read the 'unknown' sentence backwards if you wanna know what Ayla is saying. Anyways R & R!!


	7. Hello

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT and the song titles belong to Evanescence. I own Ayla and Michel A. Griffith though…

* * *

**Chapter Six: Hello**

Raphael cursed as he scanned the empty apartment room. They came to investigate in the morning hoping to find something when the room is not too dark. However, nothing seemed to change. His vigilante friend sneezed behind him and he heard the man sniffled. The red banded turtle marched toward the grandfather clock, it wasn't moving and it wasn't even ticking.

The turtle was getting frustrated, they have nine more days left until the Friday 13th and still they haven't found a single clue about Ayla and the apartment. And another bad news is that his brother had a new mark on him. It was like God for once was against them, not that he believed in God.

'Yo, what're we lookin' for again?' asked Casey Jones, looking around.

'Clues… anything out of the ordinary,' replied Leonardo as he scanned the floor and walls, staring at every pattern visible to his eyes.

'Are ya sure ya couldn't find anythin' about this apartment?' asked Raphael.

The vigilante shrugged, 'Not much, they said the documents about this here apartment were burnt ta crisp when the warehouse which keeps all the files and documents of the apartments in this area was burned down five years ago. The police suspected arson but the case was never solved.'

'The only information April and I got is that this here place used to be an orphanage before it was turned into an apartment. Then everybody moved out ten years ago when it was reported that this here place is not safe to stay because of the weak construction.'

'If it's been empty for ten years, why hasn't it been demolished?' asked Leonardo.

Casey raised a brow, 'You askin' me?'

Raphael froze, 'Hey, did ya hear that?'

'Hear what?'

'Shh! I heard it too,' said the blue banded turtle.

The turtles prepared themselves for anything bizarre to happen again. Casey's ears perked when he heard a soft tune, like from a music box. The trio looked at each other before walking off toward different direction to look for the source of the tune. Raphael paused when he heard a creak, he let out a startled yelp when the floor under his feet broke and he fell.

'RAPH?!' cried both the Fearless Leader and the vigilante concerned.

The red banded turtle groaned as he pushed himself up from the debris of wood and dust. He blinked his eyes rapidly, 'What the shell?'

'Raph! Are you okay?' asked Leonardo.

'Yeah. Hey, Leo. Get yer shell down here!'

The blue banded turtle jumped down the hole followed by Casey who landed ungracefully on the level below. The Fearless Leader's eyes narrowed at the sight. The walls were covered by strange symbols and writings, in red paint. But what caught their attention the most was the huge eye drawn on the wall, it seemed as if it was staring at them.

Casey gave an involuntary shudder, 'Whoa…'

'What do ya think?' asked Raphael as he stood beside his brother.

'I'm not sure… but it looks like some sort of spell.'

'Umm, should I take a picture of it for Donnie and Ape ta investigate?' asked their bulky friend.

The red banded turtle smirk, 'Well, look who's prepared.'

'Hey, we hafta bring something back don't we? Or Ape will kill us!'

Casey took out a small camera and began taking pictures of the wall. Leonardo approached the eye and stared at it. The longer he stared at it, the stronger the strange feeling he felt. He shut his eyes and tried to understand what the feeling was and he felt anger, fear, sadness and hatred. The whole room was surrounded by negative energy and it was suffocating. His eyes snapped open when he realized his brother was calling out to him.

'Are ya just gonna stand there all day? Lets get movin'. There has ta be more clues in the other rooms.'

The blue banded turtle sighed and turned to follow his brother and their friend. None of them noticed the ghostly figures of various ages of students who stood close to the wall with the eye. They stared at the intruders with solemn eyes, '_Su pleh… su pleh…'_

* * *

Michelangelo stared at his bandaged wrists. Ever since he got 'marked', he no longer has nightmares about people, children, dying in horrifying ways. Instead, he's been having dreams about Ayla and the boy called Michel. In most of those dreams, he was seeing through Michel's eyes.

_Michel fell on his knees in the alleyway, gasping for air. He looked over his shoulder warily for his pursuer and was glad that he lost them. He slowly got up with a hand supporting him against the wall. He cursed under his breath, 'Man, I hate this job!'_

'_Hello there,' said a voice._

_Hs eyes widened and when he looked up, he saw the muzzle of a gun aimed at his forehead. He stood still and stared at the man with short jet black hair and a Purple Dragon tattoo on his left face. The man smirked smugly, 'Give me the stuff Griffith.'_

'_Eheh, what stuff?' asked the teenager innocently._

_The man scowled, 'Don't play games with me kid. Give it to me!'_

_Michel pointed at something behind the man and made a shocked expression, 'YOU?!'_

'_Huh?' asked the man as he turned around. The teenager took his chance and ran the opposite direction. The man realized he'd been tricked and with a growl ran after the teenager. The dark haired teen need not to look back, he just ran as fast as he could. _

_Michel couldn't help bun grin with excitement. Adrenaline was pumped into his blood stream and he sped up a bit. He exited the alleyway and stopped. The man slowed down and smirked, 'You're not getting away from me!'_

_The teenager grinned, 'You know why they call me the Prince of the Streets? Cuz this here is my territory! See ya!'_

'_Get back here!' said the man as he tried to grab the teen's bag._

_Michel vanished into the crowd of people walking in the New York streets. He zigzagged through the mass of people without bumping into anyone and while he's at it, he pick-pocketed people randomly. He kept his senses high to make sure he was not followed before he stepped into a random alleyway._

'_That was way too ea-' He froze when he met face to face with a pale girl whose face was hidden by her long dark hair, she was wearing a preppy school uniform underneath her navy jacket but he got a glimpse of her school emblem._

'_Do you have it?' she asked softly._

_The teenager blinked, 'Huh?'_

'_Do you have the book I wanted?'_

'_Oh… you mean this book?' asked Michel as he slipped his hand into his bag and pulled out a black book decorated with golden letterings of unknown origin._

_The girl smiled, 'Thank you. I thought I'll never see this book again…'_

'_What's so great about that book anyway?'_

'_That's my little secret. Now, as for your reward.'_

'_Don't need it. Not necessary,' said Michel as he waved his hand. The girl grabbed his wrist and he stared at her oddly._

_She shook her head, 'No I insist.'_

_Michel tried to pull himself free from her iron grip, 'Hey, I gotta be somewhere. So, could ya let me go? Pretty please?'_

_A blush crept onto his face when she intertwined their fingers and kissed his hand with her surprisingly cold cherry lips, 'If you have someone you hate, I will help you eliminate him.'_

'_Huh? Look, I really gotta go now. So…'_

_The girl released his hand, 'I am Ayla, remember that.'_

'_Uhh… okay. I'm Michel Griffith.'_

'_A pleasure to meet you, Michel,' said Ayla as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Michel blinked at the sight of her crimson eyes. He'd never seen eyes like those before._

Michelangelo looked up and stared at Ayla, 'You're here…'

Ayla smiled, '_Hello Michel_.'

'Who are you?' asked the turtle.

'_You already know who I am, Michel_.'

Michelangelo's eyes narrowed, 'No I don't. I'm not Michel, I'm Michelangelo.'

They stared at each other in silence until Ayla suddenly vanished from his sight. The turtle let out a sigh. He turned to his pet cat when the orange tabby entered the room. Klunk's eyes narrowed as it stared at the empty spot where Ayla was moments ago.

* * *

'Ayla wake up!' said a brunette with curly locks.

Ayla moaned as she opened her eyes. She pushed her face off the book she slept on and scowled at her friend, 'What is it Lily?'

Lily fidgeted and didn't say a word. The young witch looked up and held back a curse when her eyes met the scrawny old librarian's disapproving glare. The old woman shook her head, 'This is not a place for napping Miss Sinclair.'

'Yes ma'am…' she replied grudgingly.

The old woman stuck up her nose and walked away, her high heels clicking on the tiled floor. Ayla groaned and slammed her forehead on the book, 'Aww man…'

'What's wrong with you Ayla? You've been acting strange lately. Are you sick?'

'No. I'm fine. Just… fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

* * *

Whooopy! A new idea just popped up in my head about Serph, the ghost that possessed Klunk! Well, I haven't decide to use it though... might have to re-think and re-plan everything all over again!! As usual, R & R! Arrrrrrr...


	8. Everybody's Fool

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT nor the Evanescence songs. Don't sue me!!

**A/N: **First of all, I'm very, very, VERY sorry!!! I've been so busy with my Univerity assignments that I barely have time for fun and story writing T-T. But now I'm back!! Yaaay~ but my exam is coming soon; end of this month… and oh, my updates will be kinda slow until my exam is done. Yaaa, time to move one. Enough babbling Riku! X3

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Everybody's Fool**

Ayla sat in her dim room. The source of light came from a single red candle on her study desk. She was staring at a small music box, decorated beautifully with fine hand craft. She opened the box and smiled when she heard the melody she so recognized. The young witch hummed along with the tune.

Her red eyes travelled to the calendar she had hung on the wall, 'Eight more days… Just eight more days…'

* * *

Donatello rubbed his tired eyes and leaned back into his chair. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at the sight of his human friend April O'Neil.

'Find anything?' she asked with a hint of hope.

'No… there's nothing about a witch name Ayla and there's nothing about the old apartment which is useful to us here… except maybe for this,' said Donatello as he scrolled down to a paragraph.

The redhead raised a brow, 'What is it?'

'There's an incident at the apartment sixteen years ago. A dark haired man with blue eyes was found dead in apartment 13 of the 4th floor. His body was found by the owner because the neighbors complained they heard strange sounds from the room. The police have yet to identify the cause of death since the body has no sign of any physical trauma but they have confirmed that the man is William Griffith, the man who has been prosecuted three years ago for abusing his now missing son, Michel A. Griffith.'

'Is that the missing boy?' asked April as she stared at the black and white photo.

The turtle shrugged and began scrolling down the page, 'I guess so.'

'Donnie, go back up,' said Michelangelo who had been standing in silence behind them. The duo was startled by his presence. Donatello scrolled up and he quirked an eye ridge, 'What is it Mikey?'

Michelangelo stared at the photo of the missing teenager, 'I-it's him…'

'Who?' asked April curious.

'The guy in my dreams… I was always seeing things through his eyes. It's like I'm him. And Ayla always visited him… I think they were friends…'

The purple banded turtle stared at his brother, 'Are you sure it's him?'

'Yeah, Ayla kept calling me Michel. I'm sure it was him.'

'Then, maybe if we find him, we can find Ayla!' said April hopefully.

Michelangelo shook his head, 'It's not possible… he's dead.'

'Dead?'

'Yeah… shot in the head… somewhere in Hell's Kitchen…' said the blue eyed turtle with a glazed look in his eyes.

_Michel groaned as he pushed himself off the floor. His body was pleading for him not to move any further, everything hurt! He glared at the man in front of him who had a gun pointed to the teen's forehead, 'Do it… kill me… I'm not going to tell you where she is!'_

_'You asked for it kid,' said the man with a smirk._

_The teenager gazed at the girl behind the man. Ayla smiled and put a finger over her lips making a 'silent' motion. Michel grinned as his eyes shifted back to the man in front of him, 'I'll see you in hell.'_

Michelangelo gasped as he snapped out of his trance. He noticed Donatello and April staring at him with concern. He chuckled nervously 'Uhh… I'm doing it again, didn't I?'

'You mean the zoning out thing? Then yeah. Are you okay?' asked his purple banded brother.

The younger turtle massaged his temple, 'Yeah… just a slight headache…'

'I'll get some aspirins for you,' said April.

Michelangelo's eyes suddenly widened and he grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her back just in time to avoid the flying medical equipments. April gasped in surprise and Donatello quickly whipped out his Bo staff. The lights and computers flickered wildly and they cringed when they heard a screech.

'What the shell?!' asked Donatello.

The trio watched a shadow-like figure standing in the centre of the room. It was about eight feet tall and they could see right through it. The thing raised its long lanky arms and swung them down at them. The purple banded turtle smacked its hand aside and it growled, 'April! Mikey! RUN!!'

The thing roared in anger and followed them in pursuit, a hand extended to grab Michelangelo's shell. The turtle held his human friend close and ducked under its clawed hand, the woman shrieked and held onto him tightly. The acrobatic turtle did a few flips to evade the creature's claws while Donatello tried his best to get its attention but failed miserable as the thing ignored him.

'_Sun Child! Sun Child! Help us!_' hissed the creature with multiple voices.

'Stop calling me that!' cried Michelangelo.

Donatello paused a moment. He didn't hear any comprehendible words from the creature but the shrieking sounds it made, 'Mikey?'

'_Why?! Why won't you help us?!_' said the creature, its anger increasing.

'Hang on tight April!'

'_SUN CHILD!!! Avenge us! We want salvation!!'_

Michelangelo didn't reply and ran for the lair's exit. The creature let out an ear piercing screech that made Donatello drop his Bo staff to cover his ears and his eyes shut tight. The blue eyed turtle cringed and looked back. His eyes widened when he saw the incoming danger and dropped his human friend.

April let out a pained cry when she hit the floor, her eyes shut and hands covering her ears. Suddenly the room fell silent and she opened her eyes, 'MIKEY?!'

Donatello's eyes snapped open and his breath was caught in his throat when he saw his brother in mid air. The creature's hand which had transformed into a very thin lance pierced through his chest. The turtle was jerking as if in shock but there was no blood from what looked like a fatal wound. The creature withdrew its _hand_ and he fell onto the floor.

The purple banded turtle didn't remember his legs moving, running toward his brother; all he remembered was screaming for is baby brother, fearing the worst.

* * *

Ayla stood up from her seat abruptly, her eyes wide. Her fellow classmates stared at her quizzically, including her teacher. She ran toward the door ignoring everything, running as fast as she could to the female restroom. She shut the door tight and locked it before she went to the sink and stared at her reflection, 'M-Michel?'

She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes, concentrating hard to contact the blue eyed turtle, 'Michel? Michelangelo?'

She bit her bottom lid and grip the porcelain sink tightly when she heard no reply, 'Please… answer me…'

'_You won't be able to reach him_,' replied a voice.

Ayla's eyes snapped open and she turned to glare at the orange furred cat, 'You…'

The cat seemed to grin ear to ear, '_Hello Ayla_.'

'What happened to Michel? What did you do?!'

'_I've done nothing. It was those vengeful spirits you've created who had harmed him…_' said Serph casually.

Ayla reached into her pocket and took out a small silver knife with a crow engraved on its hilt. She glared at the cat but her eyes were shining with tears, 'You will not interrupt this time! I WILL bring Michel back!'

The cat snickered, '_You think that can harm me? Yes it can harm this temporary body of mine but I can just move to a different body. You cannot harm a spirit Ayla._'

'I will not be stopped until I have what I want! Michel will live!'

'_Tsk, foolish witch… you are not God, you cannot bring back the dead_.'

'Yes I can! I've found his soul. All that's left is a body for him to reside…' the witch blinked her eyes and the tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

Serph stared at her, '… _isn't it you who has taken his soul for your immortality ritual? Why would you want him back now?_'

'Because… because I…'

The cat's eyes gleamed mischievously and if possible, his grin widened, '_Ahh… I see… heheheheh, foolish witch… but it will not work. His soul is in Hell and you my dear, are mine._'

Ayla's eyes were shadowed and she growled, 'I belong to nobody but myself…'

* * *

Michelangelo's body lay motionless but his mind was screaming in pain at what only he is experiencing. He was surrounded by spirits who were pleading for his help. They kept on chanting 'Sun Child' and 'Bring us salvation'.

The turtle held his head in pain, 'STOP!! I'm not the Sun Child!'

A spirit raised his hand and pointed a finger at him, '_You are the chosen one. The sun that lit our dark world. You are the only spirit pure enough… that the Fires of Hell cannot touch nor harm you._'

'_You can help us… free us... avenge us…_' said a girl.

'No… Master Splinter said, vengeance brings nothing but more pain! I will not do it!' said the turtle.

'_WHY?! We are in pain! We cannot rest! WE DON'T DESERVE THIS!!_'

Michelangelo grimaced under the pressure of negative energy, 'Why ME?!'

'_Because you died once… and was reborn. We want that too… we want to live… to be reborn… to have a second life._'

'But I… I'm not…'

He fell back when a spirit rushed through him. His eyes widened and he gasped when he saw how the spirit suffered before she died. More spirits came rushing toward him, wanting him to see their pain. The turtle was paralyzed, he cannot avoid them all.

Everything froze when his body suddenly glowed a bright white. He open his eyes and he saw a hand extended toward him, he reached out to grab it, 'W-who? Who are you?'

The light brightens and he saw a vague image of a teenager smiling at him, '_I'm a friend…_'

* * *

Sigh. This is painfully slow... sorry but you guys have to wait for the next update then.


	9. Going Under

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT. But I own Ayla, Michel, Serph and all the monsters in this story XD

**A/N:** Been busy with my exam now... and still busy!! I got a horrible fever on my 1st day of exam and my day just got worse cuz whatever I ate came back out of my throat! You know what I mean... Okay, now on with the story! Sorry to keep you all waiting!!

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Going Under**

Michelangelo gasped and he blinked his eyes. His vision was blurry and he can hear someone talking. The air was knocked out of him when something or someone slammed his/herself onto his plastron, 'Mikey?!'

'Urghh… need air…'

'Whoa there April! You should give him space to breathe,' Donatello joked nervously.

'D-Donnie? Wha- what happened?' asked the blue eyed turtle.

The purple banded turtle helped his brother sit up, 'Don't you remember? We were attacked by something and it… got you. We thought you're dead.'

The young turtle frowned hearing the slight quiver in his brother's voice and that's when he realized his redheaded friend was sobbing with… joy perhaps? He put a hand on his plastron where he felt a dull ache, 'Well, I'm not dead yet. So that's good right?'

April let out a laugh between her sobs and Donatello rubbed his brother's bald head affectionately, 'Of course that's a good thing!'

The genius's smile faded when he noticed the uncertain look on his brother's face, 'Mike? What's wrong?'

Michelangelo shook his head, 'I… I dunno. Something felt different.'

Everyone was startled by a loud mew. They turned and saw Klunk sitting by the lair's entrance, staring at them. Nobody noticed the wet red blotch on its paws. The cat's eyes gleamed with secrets only it knew, 'Meow.'

* * *

Ayla hissed as she slid down with her back against the wall. Her uniform was torn and she had claw marks on her arms and legs. She held back her tears and gritted her teeth, 'That damn spirit… I will find a way to banish him to Hell!'

She let out a shuddering breath and stared at the brick wall in front of her. She raised a hand and began chanting. A glowing red sign appeared and a door appeared on the wall. She painfully got up to her feet and walked toward it, she paused as her hand rested on the golden doorknob, '…what do you want?'

A black cat was standing behind her. It stared at her with its golden eyes, tail swishing back and forth, 'Meow.'

'Sorry… I'm not in the mood to entertain you today…'

'Meow.'

'I'm fine.'

'Meow.'

'I don't need your help! I'm fine by myself!'

'…meow.'

The witch shut her eyes and turned the doorknob, 'Good night.'

The cat watched as the door shut and faded, leaving only the brick wall. It sat down and continued to stare at the wall. A ghostly figure appeared floating above the cat, '_I'm here for you… you're not alone… not anymore._'

* * *

Leonardo turned his gaze to the boarded windows, 'It's getting dark.'

Casey whistled, 'Time sure fly so fast huh?'

Raphael didn't join their little conversation as he searched every nook and cranny in the current apartment room they are in. He growled every time he couldn't find anything that could give him a lead to help his baby brother. His blue banded brother and vigilante friend looked at him sadly and with worry, 'Raph…'

'Fuck! We searched the whole buildin' and we found nothin'! Nothin' at all! AAARGH!!'

'Calm down Raph!'

The red banded turtle shook with anger, 'Calm down? How can I calm down when Mikey's life is in danger?! We don't have much time Leo! That… That witch is gonna take him away from us and there's nothin' we can do?!'

Casey spoke loudly, 'We haven't check out the basement yet.'

The turtles were quiet. Raphael took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, 'Let's check it out.'

Leonardo put a hand on his brother's shoulder, 'Raph, wait!'

'Don't ask me to wait Fearless! I ain't wastin' time for Mikey!' said the temperamental turtle as he shook off his brother's hand off his shoulder.

The Fearless Leader opened his mouth to argue but stopped when Casey shook his head, 'Leo… he's right. We're runnin' outta time…'

Their heads snapped toward Raphael when something burst through the floor in front of the turtle. The creature was tall and lanky; it was black with four glowing red eyes. It let out an ear piercing screech before swinging its clawed hands at the red banded turtle. Raphael leapt into the air and landed beside his blue banded brother who had his Katanas drawn, 'What the shell is that thing?!'

The creature pulled itself out from the hole it made in the floor. It stood tall on its skinny legs, back bent forward because of the small space for it to stand tall. It crouch low and stared at the trio, '_Where isss he? The Sssun Child… We feel his presence._'

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, What do you want with our brother?!'

'_Sssalvation… want him here…_' it replied with a hiss.

'Ya ain't getting' yer hands on 'im!' said Raphael defensively.

The creature hissed and glowered at them, '_Give him to usss! Bring him here!!_'

The trio jumped aside to evade its clawed hands. The creature swung its arm in a lazy motion but its attack was fast and it struck Casey, sending him crashing toward a wall. The turtles saw their friend flying toward the wall, 'Casey?!'

The burly vigilante coughed, 'I-I'm okay guys…'

Raphael growled and whipped out his Sais. The creature turned to the turtle brothers and with incredible speed lunged forward at them. The red banded turtle ducked while his brother leapt over the creature. He slashed at it and it screeched in pain and anger, '_You hurt usss! You BAD!! You DIE!!_'

Leonardo's eyes widened as he watched the creature's sharp claws approaching him at breakneck speed, '**LEO**!!'

* * *

The glass cup fell and shattered into tiny pieces. April sighed and went to get the broom. Her hands were shaky; she was worried for Leonardo and the others. _They should've been back hours ago_, she thought uneasily. The lair was silent except for the sound of typing from Donatello's laboratory. The turtle had left the door ajar in case he or April needs help.

The redheaded woman shuddered at the sudden chill; she remained motionless and scanned the lair. She jumped when the lair entrance suddenly swished open and the trio who worried her entered in a rush. She was about to give them a friendly greeting but that thought was cast aside when she saw their grim faces.

Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on Raphael who was seriously injured. Casey and Leonardo doesn't seem to have any serious injuries though, just minor cuts and bruises, 'Guys?! What happened?!'

'Somethin' attacked us!' said Casey giving her a quick glance.

Donatello rushed out of his lab and saw his injured brother, 'RAPH?! Leo! What happened to him?!'

Leonardo replied grimly, 'We were attacked by something. It was… black and tall… we don't know what it is but it's looking for Mikey.'

'Just like the thing that attacked us!' said April.

'What thing?' asked Casey. He took a look around and noticed the damages done to the living room. Worry and fear washed over the Fearless Leader's face, 'Where's Mikey?'

'I'm okay bro…' said the blue eyed turtle who was leaning against the door frame of Donatello's lab. He eyed his red banded turtle worriedly, 'What happened to Raph? Is he… is he okay?'

'Take him to the lab! I need to check the extent of his injuries!' said Donatello in a rush. Leonardo let Casey carry his brother knowing how worried the vigilante was when he saw the Sai wielder fell unconscious after taking the blow meant for his brother. The Fearless Leader clenched his fists tightly remembering the moment Raphael leapt between him and the claws.

He was completely useless at that moment, frozen by shock and… fear. He could've defended himself using his weapons but no, he was paralyzed by fear. Not because of fear of the creature or death but by what he saw when he gazed into the creature's eyes. The demons the tortured souls have evolved into, the resentment, the hatred, the sorrow and the pain they held.

Those demons reminded him of the innocent people who died in the streets of New York. The people he wished he could save. The people he failed to save and he could feel these little demons are **blaming** him for not saving them. He feels he failed them; he failed to protect the innocent, something difficult for him to forgive himself. And at that short moment, he felt he deserve to die. He doesn't know where that thought came from though…

'Leo! Snap out of it! It ain't yer fault!' said Casey.

Leonardo snapped out of his train of thought, 'Casey…'

Everyone turned their heads toward Michelangelo when he fell on his knees hands on his plastron over where his heart would be. He groaned in pain, eyes shut tightly. Leonardo rushed to his baby brother's side, 'MIKEY?!'

'L-Leo… it… hurts…'

A gasped escaped his lips and his eyes widened when a sudden pain struck him hard in his chest. He doubled over and swallowed the scream that rose up his throat. He could only hear the loud beatings of his racing heart and each beat of his heart pained him. It's as if something is going to burst out of his chest, like when those little alien embryos bursting out of the victims' heart in the Alien movie.

Klunk stared at him in the shadows by the stairway. Its eyes gleaming and a mischievous grin on its face, '_So… it's getting closer to that day… I can't wait for the __**Judgment Day**__ or should I say… the __**Day of Rebirth**__?_'

* * *

Ayla hugged herself tightly. Cold sweat pouring down her pale skin and her hair stuck to her sweaty face. She bit her lips to hold back the scream and her eyes shut tight in pain. She whimpered and fell on her side on the bed, a hand clutched her bed sheet tightly, 'N-no…please, just… a few more days… please…'

'_Time is running out Ayla…_.'

'Please… please let me live… just for a few more… days… please.'

The voice tsked, '_Now, don't be selfish. Your souls are bonded. Don't let him suffer because of you. Leave this world, you've lived long enough. Give him peace._'

'I will not…. die until I bring him back!' said the witch as tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

'_Ah, such determination… too bad you're not doing all this for me._'

Ayla gritted her teeth, 'Shut up… Serph!'

'…_your disobedience will cause you more pain and suffering in the future, I guarantee you that child._'

'Heh! B-bring it on! I… I've suffered enough! I don't care if I'm going under. What matters is… I bring Michel back… to redeem myself.'

* * *

Wow... lots of twists in this story. Truthfully, I dunno how I managed to write this whole thing. I never planned to write it at all, just happened. btw, **Double Trouble: Rebirth will be on hold for a while** until I got a better idea for that fanfiction... R&R


	10. Origin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT, they're copyrights of Mirage Studio.

**A/N:** a little history of how Ayla met Serph... might be a little confusing but more will be revealed in future chapters! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Origin**

_**London, 1863.**_

'Is that her?' asked a man in black robe; his face hidden by the hood.

The woman in black gown nodded, her face partially hidden by the black veil. She motioned to the man to approach the little girl drawing something on a paper.

Young Ayla looked up from her drawing and she stared at the unknown person with her red eyes. The man smiled and crouched down in front of her, 'Hello there. You must be Ayla.'

'Who are you?' she asked, her curious large eyes fixated at the man's hidden face. Her hand didn't stop moving as she stared at him.

The man smiled and patted her head gently, 'Call me Serph, from today onwards I am your keeper.'

The girl blinked, 'I don't understand.'

'I own you now Ayla. I will take care of you and you must listen to me.'

Her hand stopped moving and she stared at him. Serph smiled and looked at her drawing, 'That's a beautiful woman Ayla.'

Ayla looked down at what she drew and she smiled, 'She's my mother. This is how she looks like in my memories.'

'I'm sure when you grow up, you'll be as beautiful as she is. Now, come with me.'

'Where are we going? What about Isabelle?'

'We're going to France. Isabelle knows you're going with me.'

Ayla's eyes widened with excitement, 'France?! I've always wanted to go there! The buildings there are pretty!'

The woman in black watched them leave. She let out a sigh, 'Goodbye dear Ayla. I hope you will be safe and happy.' She then vanished into the shadows; the black garments made it seem as if she became the shadow itself.

_**

* * *

Ten years later,**_

'Ayla?'

The girl with long wavy dark hair stood up with a gasp. She spun around, her hair swayed in the sudden motion, 'S-Serph?! You startled me!'

Serph, a handsome man in his early thirties with long angular face, short brown hair and narrow grey eyes, chuckled, 'I'm sorry Ayla.'

Ayla flushed, 'W-what brings you here Master?'

'I'm here to remind you what today is. You do remember don't you?'

The teenager blinked, 'Oh! Oh, I remember! Dear me, I can't believe I've forgotten! I have to make the preparations!'

Serph eyed the teenager as she rushed down the hill toward the little cottage they live in together. Her hair shone brightly under the sun and although she is just sixteen, she had grown into a fine young lady. People can mistake her as a young woman in her early twenties. He pulled his eyes off her petite yet attractive body and stared at the flowers surrounding him, 'She has blossomed into a fine young woman. Beautiful, just like her mother.'

Serph shut his eyes and tried to remember the reason he took her under his wings, _because she is special. She's different_, he thought. He knew what she is capable of as a witch because of her ancestor's bloodline; a family of powerful witches which he envied their power. He crouched down and brushed his fingers at a yellow daisy, 'Is she prepared for what to come? For the Sins she will commit for me?'

Shadows envelop the day as Ayla lit the last candle in the circle. Her face shone golden as the light of the candles bathe her, she smiled and turned to her Master, 'I am done Master.'

Serph nodded, his right hand clutching his left arm. The teenager eyed his arm curiously but never dared to ask, 'You've done enough my dear.'

The man stepped into the circle and Ayla gasped as the white powdered circle glowed. He began chanting and the light shone brighter. A sudden breeze swept around the room. Ayla took a step back and stared at him, 'M-Master?!'

'Do not worry my dear child. This is part of the spell,' said Serph calmly as he took off his vest and shirt.

Ayla gasped again, her eyes wide and hands covering her mouth as she stared at his exposed upper body. The left side of his body seemed to rot and an unbearable stench covered the room. She covered her ears as an ear piercing screech rang. She was startled when a ghostly figure passed through her body, suddenly making her cold. The ghostly figure fused into her Master's body.

She looked up and more spirits entered the room and fused with the man standing in the circle, 'W-what's happening?!'

She froze when a familiar face pass by. The spirit looked at her with sad and terrified eyes, '**Help us!**'

'MOTHER?!' cried Ayla as she tried to grab the spirit's hand but couldn't as her hand phased through her.

'NO!! Master! Master, please stop this!'

Serph remained quiet, eyes closed as he absorbed all of the souls. As the souls fused with him, his rotting flesh and skin began to disappear and replaced by normal, healthy skin with no imperfection. Ayla stepped into the circle to try again to pull her mother's spirit away from the man. Serph's eyes snapped open, 'NO!!'

Ayla shrieked as a blinding white light engulfed her. She did not realize that her eyes were shut until she felt strong hands gripping her shoulder. She opened her eyes and stared at Serph's enraged face, an expression she had never seen on his handsome face before, 'You fool! You've tainted the circle!'

The teenager's back arched when she felt a surge of energy filling her. Her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. The white light vanished and she fell limp in her Master's grip. Serph shook with contained anger as he stared at his unconscious apprentice, 'Ayla.'

_**

* * *

Fifty years later,**_

'Ayla, today's the day…'

Ayla turned in her seat. She stared at her Master's handsome face and gave him a weak nod. He left her room and she turned to gaze at herself in the mirror. She touched her face, 'It's been fifty years… and I'm… still the same…'

Fifty years has passed and she looked like herself fifty years ago. Young and beautiful. Because of the incident on that faithful night, she was cursed. She was unable to grow old. Tonight, they are going to perform that ritual again, the one her Master called as the **Day of Rebirth**. He had convinced her that eternal life is something that they must have, she never asked why though… but she doesn't want to die because she is afraid of the punishment awaiting her in Hell.

The young witch gasped when she felt Serph's lips on her bare shoulder, giving her a chill. She stared at his eyes in the mirror as he looked back at her with a smirk, 'After the ritual is over, you know what happens next…'

'Y-yes Master…' she said nervously.

He kissed her bare shoulder again and stroked her pale smooth skin before he stood straight and walked out the door. Ayla let out a shuddering breath and hugged herself, tears threatening to escape her eyes, 'Mother… please give me strength. I will avenge you today.'

Ayla stood outside the circle, wearing a black hooded robe and a black book floating in midair in front of her. Serph nodded at her and she began chanting. The circle began to glow white and the man shut his eyes as he waited for the **sacrifices** for the ritual. His eyes snapped open when he realized Ayla was chanting a different spell, 'Ayla!?'

The witch stared at him coldly and continued to chant the spell. Serph growled and tried to move but he found he couldn't move a limb, 'AYLA?!'

The circle began to glow red and Serph looked down at his feet to face a large golden eye staring back at him, '**Sinner… You are mine!**'

Serph screamed as his body began to disintegrate, Ayla screamed in pain as well. The sorcerer began chanting a counter spell and eyes his apprentice who fell on her knees, hugging herself. There was a burst of light and the eye was gone. Ayla looked up at him fearfully as he staggered toward her, blood dripping from his missing left arm and other parts of his skin.

'Get away from me!' she shrieked as she moved back until her back hit the wall.

Serph fell in front of her and grabbed her right ankle with his right hand. He began laughing madly, 'Ayla! O-our souls are bonded. Even if my body is no more, as long as you live, my soul will linger. I will be reborn one day and when that day comes, I will come for you!'

'No! I will not let you return!' said Ayla shaking her head, tears falling.

The man's body began to turn to dust, 'One day Ayla… I will return… I will not disappear until **you** die.'

Ayla cried all night repetitively asking herself, 'What have I done?'

_**

* * *

New York City, 1990**_.

'AYLA!!'

Ayla spun around and gasped, 'Michel?! What are you doing here?!'

'I'm here to save you!' replied the dark haired teenager.

There was an unearthly roar and Michel flew back when an invisible force hit him. He crashed through a wall, 'MICHEL!!'

There was laughter, 'Today will be the day I shall be reborn!'

'NO!! This shouldn't happen!' cried Ayla as she tried to undo the spell. She let out a cry and clutched her belly. The black book dropped to the floor heavily. Michel got up from the floor and saw her in pain. He ran toward her, 'Ayla!'

'Michel! Don't come close!' said Ayla with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes widened when the teenager ignored her and jumped into the circle. They felt a strange tingle deep within their core. Michel pushed her out of the circle and then a red light engulfed him.

'Michel, NO!!'

There was another roar, 'Foolish human! You will die!'

'I'd give up my soul for her! Come, take my soul!' cried Michel.

'No Michel! You don't know what you're doing!' said Ayla fearfully. There was a burst of light and when she opened her eyes, Michel's ghostly figure was left floating in front of her. He stared at his transparent hands, 'Whoa…'

Ayla glared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks, 'Y-You fool! I was so close to destroying him!'

'But Ayla… you'll die…'

'I DON'T care!!'

Michel looked regretful, '…I'm sorry.'

After a few minutes of silence, Ayla spoke, 'I'm no longer bonded with him… but now **our** souls are bonded.'

'What does that mean?'

Ayla shut her eyes, 'Since you are a human spirit, you will be sent straight to Hell in my place. You will have to suffer because of me… You can linger in this world for three days only.'

Michel stared at her, '…I don't mind.'

'What?' asked the witch as she looked up at him.

The dark haired teen grinned, 'I don't mind. You've suffered enough. I'll face the Devil head on!! Have no fear, your knight in shining armor is here!'

A smile crept onto Ayla's lips and she began laughing at his comical heroic stance. Michel's grinned widened and he joined her in her laughter. Serph watched them through a cat's eyes with anger and envy, _our bonds are broken. I have to find a way to bind our souls. I cannot lose her! She's my only way to be reborn as a powerful sorcerer!_

_

* * *

_Please leave a review! Or you'll be the next unfortunate soul... hehehe X3_  
_


	11. Listen to the Rain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT, they're copyrights of Mirage Studio. I, however, own Ayla, Michel A. Griffith, Serph and the monsters in this fanfiction.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Listen to the Rain**

_Michel stared at the cold body of a Purple Dragon thug, 'Well three baddies down, one to go.'_

_Ayla stared at him, 'And here I believed you're not the type to have revenge.'_

_Michel grinned and turned to her, 'Well, I am a pretty good actor now ain't I?'_

_'Bravo,' she said nonchalantly as she clapped her hands. The spirit bowed at her and circled her a few times, 'And the last one is my dad.'_

_'Your father? Why him?' asked Ayla with a hint of surprise._

_Michel's face turned grim, 'He never loved me and he killed mom. I will never forgive him! He wants me dead, so I say we give him a visit…'_

_Ayla shuddered involuntarily,_ You've changed Michel… and it's all my fault._ She thought sadly. She looked up when she felt something cold on her cheek, she faced Michel who was smiling at her, 'I'm sorry but will you help me?'_

_The witch smiled sadly and __**touched**__ his hand on her cheek, 'Yes… I'll help you.'_

_Michel pressed his forehead against her, 'This will be the last one. I promise.'_

_'Then you'll be sent to hell…'_

_'By midnight,' he said with a nod._

_Ayla sighed, 'We have five hours. Do you know where he is?'_

_Michel smirked, 'Sure.'_

* * *

Raphael stood in the centre of the familiar apartment. He looked around and noticed that it's clean. In fact, it looked new to him. He turned around when he heard the sound of rapid thudding and faced a small boy with dark hair and big innocent blue eyes, reminding him of his orange banded brother.

'_Wow! This place is HUGE!!_' said the boy excitedly.

A blond woman chuckled as she followed the boy, '_Oh, Mikey! You're exaggerating! It's not THAT huge._'

'_But mom! It's bigger than the last place we stayed in!_' said the boy as he turned to face her.

The woman sighed, '_True. C'mon, don't you wanna see your new room?_'

'_Yeah!!_'

The red banded turtle suddenly felt dizzy as his surrounding seemed to shift. When it stopped moving, he noticed that the scene had changed. It was raining heavily outside, lightning flashed and thunder roared. The apartment was dark.

'_NO!! Don't hurt him! Let him go!_' cried the familiar voice of the blonde woman. Raphael turned around and saw her being shoved aside by a dark haired man with blue eyes. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that the man was drunk, '_Back off!_'

The woman got up and began hitting him with her fists but her _attacks_ doesn't seem to affect him. The man ignored her and glared at the boy who was on the floor. The turtle noticed he looked older than before. Mikey was bruised and there was blood at the tip of his lips.

'_Disobey me again, boy, and I'll break your neck next time!_' the man threatened.

Mikey glared at the man but kept quiet. Raphael clenched his fists in anger but he knew he could do nothing, this is just someone's memories being _replayed_ for him. He watched helplessly as the man punched the woman in the face, she stumbled back. Mikey's eyes widened, '_MOM!!_'

The boy leapt and grabbed the man's legs. The man growled and grabbed him by his hair causing him to yelp. He was thrown aside and the next thing he knew his mother was on top of him, protecting him from the man's fury. The woman cried and whispered soothing words to his ears telling him it'll be over soon.

The scene blurred and Raphael squint his eyes at the sudden bright light from the windows. He moved to the shadows and saw the boy and his mother. The boy was visibly crying; his shoulders shaking as he stroked his mother's blood coated hair. He choked back a sob, '_He'll pay… one day, dad's gonna pay…_'

The turtle's heart was clenched by sadness and anger. He stared at the boy's lifeless eyes and the scene slowly changed. It was raining again. Two men were fighting, the dark haired man and a brunette with green eyes. Again, Mikey was on the floor bruised and bleeding but this time he had that determined look on his face as he stared at his father with a cold gaze.

The dark haired man stumbled back when the brunette punched him in the face. He growled and his hand went to his back pocket where he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the dark haired kid.

'_Don't move or I'll brow his brains out!_' he hissed.

'_Are you out of your mind?! He's your son!_' cried the brunette.

The dark haired man laughed, '_Like I fuckin' care! He's a traitor!_'

The brunette leapt forward to grab the gun but the dark haired man leapt back and pulled the trigger. Raphael gasped and watched as things seemed to go in slow motion. Mikey rolled away; the bullet hit the floor and missed him. He kicked the gun off his father's hands. He then got up and ran out of the apartment knowing his father would be after him. The red banded turtle watched as the dark haired man lunged for his gun and turned and shot the brunette's shoulder. The man screamed in pain and stumbled back.

There were voices outside and the dark haired man cussed and ran toward the windows. He opened one and escaped using the fire escape. The scene rapidly changed making Raphael dizzy and he turned to see something similar. An older Mikey was on the floor, his father pointing a gun at him and it was raining heavily. There was a dead man beside him, a blond he never seen before.

'_Any last words traitor?_'

'_Yes… I'll see you in hell, __**dad**_,' said the dark haired teenager. His father growled and pulled the trigger. The bullet stopped less than an inch from his forehead; it floated in midair before it fell onto the floor with a clink. The man took a step back, shock written on his face.

A grin crept onto Mikey's face when he saw the pale dark haired witch standing behind the man. Raphael recognized her, 'Ayla?'

The man tensed and turned around, '_W-who the hell are you?_'

The girl smiled, '_They call me, the Sinful One._'

She raised a hand and made a **drawing** motion of a strange sign with her index finger. The man dropped his gun when the floor under his feet glowed red. A large golden eye appeared, he was standing on its pupil. He panicked when small black hands rose from the pupil and grabbed his legs, clawing at him, pulling him down, '_W-what the hell?! Let me go! LET ME GO!!_'

'_I feed on the souls of sinners_,' said the girl as she licked her lips.

The man turned to Mikey, '_M-Michel! Help me!_'

'_Help you?_' asked the teen coldly. He shook his head, '_Why would I help you? You wanted me dead remember?_'

'_I'm sorry! P-please, help me!_'

'_I can't. I made a deal. Besides… I'm already dead_.'

The man's eyes widened, '_What?_'

'_Like I said, I'll see you in hell… dad_.'

He watched the man sank deeper and deeper into the black pupil, pulled down by those small black hands. He stood up and dusted invisible dusts from his pants. The witch approached him, walking slowly, '_Are you ready Michel?_'

Mikey turned to his right and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't the happy loving kid he was years ago. His eyes were pale, void of life. He smiled hollowly, '_Yes Ayla… you can take me to hell now…_'

It was creepy, the grin on the Ayla's face widened beyond normal, '_Two souls for a day,_' she said in a sing-song tone.

Michel didn't look down when the floor glowed red, '_What number am I?_'

'_Sixty six_,' replied the girl as she clasped her hands together.

'_… is this going to hurt?_'

'_Not as much as being shot in the head I guess_…'

The brunette chuckled, '_So, am I the first to willingly give my soul to you?_'

'_Yes. You are brave Michel but your soul is not the one I seek_.'

'…_thank you_.'

Ayla tilted her head, '_Hmm?_'

'_For ending my suffering_,' said Michel as he stared at her red eyes. It was the first time Michelangelo saw her eyes, there were three dark rings surrounding her pupils. He felt Michel smiled as he sank into the golden eye's pupil, '_Too bad you're an __**evil**__ witch. If not, I would probably fall in love with you… You're kinda pretty_.'

Ayla smiled sadly, '_Thank you. You're a good… friend_.'

'See ya… _I guess I'll see you in hell._'

After the teenager disappeared along with the eye, Ayla knelt down and touched the floor where the eye had been moments ago. She bit her bottom lip, '_I'm sorry Mikey but I'm not going to hell._'

She stood up and Raphael noticed the sad look in her eyes, '_Not yet. Not until I destroy him._'

The temperamental turtle froze when she turned to him and stare at him straight in the eyes, '_You don't belong here. Go back to where you belong._'

'Wait! I have questions I wanna ask ya!' said the turtle as he took a step toward her. His surrounding blurred and he felt nauseous. He suddenly had the sensation that he was falling and with a gasp his eyes snapped open.

'Raph!'

* * *

'Raph!' said Donatello glad to see his brother awake.

The red banded turtle was breathing heavily and his eyes looked around as if looking for something, 'W-what happened?'

'You were terribly injured by the creature that attacked you guys at the apartment. What's wrong Raph? Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Where're Leo and Casey? How long have I been out?' he asked as he tried to sit up.

The purple banded turtle helped him sit up, 'Leo and Casey are fine. You've been unconscious for two days.'

'Two days?! What about Mikey?! How is he?'

Donatello looked away and replied hesitantly, 'There's another mark, on his plastron.'

'Was he… was he attacked by one of 'em things?'

'No, it just… appeared.'

'What about Ayla?! Did she come?'

'No. She hasn't appear at all. Why?'

Raphael stood up, 'Nothin'. Where's Mikey?'

'He's probably in the kitchen with April. But I suggest you rest Raph, you're not fully healed yet.'

'I'll be fine Brainiac. Don't worry, I ain't stupid. I won't go topside, I promise.'

'O-okay… if you say so,' said Donatello as he stared at his red banded brother oddly. Raphael walked as swiftly as he could to the kitchen passing Leonardo who was sitting on the couch reading a book. The blue banded turtle leapt to his feet but stood still when the red banded turtle gave him a sign not to follow him. The Fearless Leader shrugged but kept his eyes on the turtle.

'Hey April, could you pass me the salt?' asked Michelangelo as he stirred the soup he was cooking. He yelped when an arm was wrapped around his neck and he was pulled back, 'What the-?'

'I ain't givin' up bro…' whispered a rough voice.

'R-Raph?'

'I ain't givin' up. I'll find a way to save ya bro.'

Michelangelo sighed and stared at his soup, 'I know bro. now could you please stop being a big ol'softie? I'm trying to cook us dinner here!'

'Cheesebrain,' said Raphael smugly as he lightly slapped his brother upside the head.

'Ow!'

The grin on the red banded turtle's face disappeared when he saw the strange sign on his brother's plastron, _six days… we have six days to go. I must find Ayla. There's somethin' more than what we know is goin' on._

_

* * *

_Okay, so there's going to be some action coming so be prepared!! Get your weapons ready because the 'Dark Creatures' will raid New York City in less than 48 hours!! My minions it is time for world conquest!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! Read and Review!!

Mikey: I think Riku's lost it because of the fever...

Raph: Let's tie her up just in case.

Kazriku: Hey, what are you doing?!

Leo: You guys are going to regret messing with her....

Kazriku: DIE!!!

Raph: What the shell?! Where'd she get that bazooka?!

Leo: I warned you... c'mon Donnie, let's go before we get involved.


	12. It was all a Lie

**Disclaimer:** Author does not have the rights to own TMNT since it is copyright of Mirage Studios. However, she owns the original characters in this fanfiction.

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: It was all a lie**

Day Five

'Find anything Donnie?' asked Leonardo.

'No, nothing. This is so frustrating!' said Donatello with a scowl.

Leonardo gave a small smile, 'Whoa there, you sound like Raph!'

'Well, I'm beginning to see the world through his eyes. So, the last place you guys never get to check out is the basement, right?'

'Yeah, that thing seems ta be guardin' the basement,' said Casey.

'You think we could go through it?' asked the purple banded turtle.

The eldest turtle looked thoughtful, 'Dare to take a risk?'

'If that thing is guarding the basement, then there's something important that we should check it out.'

'Oh yeah! Let's go bash that thing's skull!!' said the vigilante enthusiastically.

'Okay guys, let's go!'

* * *

Ayla frowned at her reflection. She tentatively fingered her rotting skin, 'Immortality? Tsk' it was al a lie after all. There is no such thing as immortality. I'm just a living corpse, a zombie, feeding on souls.'

'_A zombie eh?_'

The witch's eyes narrowed when she saw the orange tabby dubbed as Klunk by its owner in the mirror. She turned around and kept her gaze hard, 'How did you get in here?!'

The cat transformed into a human with pale skin, long flowing brown locks and grey eyes. He was floating in midair and his body was translucent. He smirked as he eyed her, '_You're still as beautiful as you are years ago my dear._'

Ayla flushed and quickly wrapped a towel to cover her body. She growled at the spirit, 'PERVERT!!'

Serph chuckled, '_Come on. It's like I've never seen your body before. In fact we_-'

'**SHUT UP**!! Shut up, shut up, shut up!' said Ayla shaking her head. She backed away when he moved closer to her, his face an inch away from her.

He caressed her pale cheeks with his cold ghostly hands, '_When was the last time you let a man touch you? Pleasure you?_'

The witch shut her eyes and whimpered, 'G-go away!'

'_I can give you that pleasure again… if you let me be born, resurrect me,_' whispered the spirit huskily with a sly smirk.

'_Get your hands off her you FREAK!!'_ cried a voice.

Ayla's eyes snapped open and Serph was no longer there. She sighed and slid down to the floor hugging herself, 'Oh, Michel…'

'_Ayla?_'

* * *

Serph growled at the spirit in front of him, 'YOU?!'

Michelangelo grinned and waved a finger, 'Bullying a girl is not honorable dude!'

'Where are we? How did you bring me here?!'

'Good question there dude! Truth is, I'm not sure how I did it. A voice asked me to help Ayla and I agreed and "poof!" here we are in this white void, whatever this place actually is…'

Serph clenched his fists and glared at the turtle, 'Release me now!'

The turtle raised a brow, 'Huh?'

'Release me!'

'As in?'

'I want out of this place!'

'…I dunno how but no can do 'cuz you'll just go back and make Ayla cry.'

'You-' he was cut off when the turtle suddenly kicked him.

Michelangelo grinned, 'Since we're both stuck here for who knows how long, let's have a friendly fight!'

'Are you out of your mind turtle?!'

'Nope! Just havin' fun here dude!' he replied cheerfully. _I dunno how long I could stall him. You better hurry Michel!_

* * *

Ayla looked up and her eyes widened, 'M-Michel?'

The dark haired spirit with blue eyes grinned, '_Hey there! You okay?_'

'B-but how did you-? What about Serph?!'

'_Don't worry. Mikey'll keep him busy for a few minutes. Look I'm here to tell you something. You need to stop this Ayla._'

'What?'

'_This… ritual. Whatever you call it. You have to stop everything, let them rest. Let ME rest. No need to bring me from the dead,_' said Michel with a hint of humor.

Ayla looked away, 'But Michel… you died because of me. And you're trapped in Hell because of me… but how did you escape?'

Michel shrugged, '_Got kicked out of Hell 'cuz I'm __**innocent**__ or something like that._'

The witch pouted, 'You're lying.'

The spirit sighed and scratched the back of his head, '_Can't tell you just yet. Look, just stop all this. Don't commit any more sins, Ayla._'

'I can't stop.'

'_Huh?_'

'I can't stop it. Look at me Mikey,' said Ayla as she let the towel fall.

Michel covered his eyes, face blushing furiously, '_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! W-w-what are you d-doing?!_'

'I'm a rotting flesh. I can't die, my wounds just either heal or rot. The ritual cannot be stopped either. When the _Sinful One_ asked for a sacrifice, I must give it a sacrifice or else chaos will be unleashed.'

'_The Sinful One? Ain't that you?_'

Ayla shook her head, 'No. Truth is I don't know what it is. It doesn't have an actual form at all. It always disguise itself as the golden eye. Remember the eye fifteen years ago? The one that took you and your… father?'

'_Yeah, I remember that_.'

'You see, it found me and chose me to be its host. As long as I _collect_ sinful souls for it, I will be given time to live longer.'

Michel leaned back, '_Sinful souls, eh? But what about Michelangelo and all the innocent children?'_

The witch sighed, '… I don't know why it asked me to _collect_ them as well. As for Michelangelo… The Sinful One demands for his soul, said something about him being the Sun Child.'

'_Ah, I heard the other spirits talking about it. What is this Sun Child thing about?_'

'I'm not sure. I still trying to figure that one out.'

'_Uh-oh! Looks like my time is up_,' said the dark haired spirit as he flickered like a fading light.

'Wait Michel!'

The spirit began to fade away, '_Sor… Ayla… see…y…on…i…promise_…'

* * *

'Had enough?' asked Serph with a smirk.

Michelangelo was gasping for breath, 'Heh, don't you know? I have boundless of energy! I can still take you on!'

The sorcerer chuckled, 'I've noticed. So, this must by why the Sinful One wants you…'

'Huh? The Sinful One? Tell me what you know about her!' said Michelangelo.

'Not her, but it. The Sinful One has no form and truth is I don't know its true intention but it has existed for thousands of years. They say that it seeks for a host every century to collect sinful souls for it to devour.'

'Sinful souls… then what about me? Those gho- spirits called me the Sun Child. What does that mean?!' asked the turtle uneasily.

Serph shrugged, 'I don't know. Ah, it seems that whatever barrier is preventing me from leaving this realm (and you) is gone. We shall meet again one day turtle.'

Michelangelo stared at his fading hands, 'I guess time for me to go too.'

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was two round pupil-less golden eyes staring at him. He blinked and the child-size black creature tilted its head to the right, '_Sssun Child?_'

A girlish shriek escaped his lips and he scrambled back. The creature fell off the bed when he accidentally kicked it during his panic. It sat up and shook its head, then stared at him again, '_Sssun_ _Child?_'

'MIKEY?!' asked Raphael as he burst into the orange banded turtle's room. He growled at the child-size creature on the floor staring at him. It tilted its head and a wide grin appeared on its black face. The creature had razor sharp white teeth. Its head spun 360 degrees and it stared at Michelangelo, '_Mikey… Sssun Child… found you!_'

'Whoa!' cried the turtle as he ducked when it leapt at him. He quickly crawled out of bed and seek cover behind his red banded brother when the creature began clawing the bed with its sharp claws and teeth. It chuckled in glee and turned to the two turtles, '_Ssun Child! Found you!_'

'Get away from my brudda!!' cried Raphael as he stood defensively.

The creature raised its hands like a child ready to leap into his father's arms, '_Found you!_'

The temperamental turtle growled, 'I said get away from my brudda!'

The creature squeaked when it was kicked in the chest. It flew toward the ceiling and hit it with a sickening splat then fell on the floor on its feet. It shook its head and hissed. Its eyes glowed red and teeth and claws grew longer, '_Gimme! Gimme the Ssun Child! I want him! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!_'

Michelangelo gulped, 'Uhh… I think you just pissed it off Raphie. And now its on a tantrum.'

'Shut it Mikey and get yer shell outta here!'

'Uhh… Raph?'

'Mikey! Get out!'

'I wish I could do that…'

The red banded turtle looked over his shoulder at his brother, 'Whaddya mean by that?!'

'Umm, we're surrounded,' Michelangelo stated as he stared at the mass of little black creatures downstairs. Some of them began climbing the walls like Spiderman just to get him. And Raphael muttered one word that came to his mind, 'Shell.'

The lair was filled with the little creatures' loud chatterings as their claws scrapped the floor and walls. They all chant together as they approached the blue eyed turtle , '_Sssun Child_...'

* * *

Wooohooo!! That was creepy, to be surrounded by 'em little critters! But they're so adorable if you stare at them long enough! Like the little Heartless critters from Kingdom Hearts! Now, Read and Review!! For a review, I'll send one of these cute 'Dark Creatures' to you so you can cuddle it!! XD


	13. Anywhere but Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT!!! T_T

**A/N: **Exam finished and holiday is here!! Yaaaay!!! But still, I'm gonna be busy with rehearsal for a performance next month.... Prepare for major madness in this chapter!! Yeah more madness will ensue!!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Anywhere but home**

Michelangelo looked around nervously. He squeaked when one of the creatures tried to grab his leg. He quickly jumped into the air and grabbed the upper door frame and hung there looking for a way to escape. Then he realized something, 'Hey! Where's April?'

'I dunno. Last time I left her she was in da kitchen!' replied his brother.

They heard the redheaded woman scream from the kitchen. The orange banded turtle momentarily forgot his fear and quickly leaped into action to save his human friend. He swung his body back then as he swung forward he leaped forward, he landed on one of the Dark Creatures who were on the metal railing in front of his door then used it as a springboard to launch himself further.

The turtle whooped as he soared in the air and landed on the couch which was not covered by the Dark Creatures. He took in a deep breath before taking a dash toward the kitchen by stepping over the little black creatures saying 'eww' every time his foot stepped on one. He reached the kitchen doorway, 'APRIL?!'

'Mikey!' said the woman as she hit a black creature with a broom. The redhead was standing on the dining table wielding a broom as her trusty weapon. She 'swept' two _seemingly_ unconscious Dark Creature off the table casually. She then puffed up her cheeks and pouted, 'About time someone rescue me!'

'Uhh, you seem to be handling the situation quite well,' said Michelangelo cheekily. He yelped when one creature launched itself onto his shell causing him to stumble forward to the awaiting black mass.

The mass of Dark Creatures grinned widely, '_Sssun Child!!_'

'Get way from him!!' cried April as she knocked them away with the broom.

The young turtle fell flat on the floor; April quickly hit the creature on his shell off and he groaned, '…thanks Ape.'

'What do we do now? We're surrounded!!'

'I-I dunno!'

'I say we just run through them!!' said Raphael as he marched toward them through the black mass easily. Michelangelo and April gaped at him. The Dark Creatures seem like nothing to him as he casually walked between them, sometimes kicking the creatures out of his way.

The orange banded turtle shook his head confused, 'But… W-wha? How? HUH?!'

'It's fear.'

April quirked a brow, 'What do you mean?'

'Fear makes 'em strong. If yer afraid of 'em they can take ya down easily. If yer not afraid, they're nothin' but weak annoyin' little pests!' said the red banded turtle as he shook a creature off his arm.

'You sure it's not because you're too strong for them to take down?' asked the youngest turtle warily.

'Yeah I'm sure! C'mon and lets get outta here!'

April looked at Michelangelo before she nodded and jumped down the table to follow the red banded turtle with her trusty broom still in hand. The young turtle gulped. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he followed her. Raphael turned to him, 'Here, ya forgot these!'

The orange banded turtle caught the two familiar items, his beloved Nunchukus. He grinned sheepishly and held them tightly in his hands. _I'm not a scardy cat! I'm not a scardy cat! Imagine them as cute little kitties and not creepy black things with glowing yellow eyes…_

He let out a shaky sigh when they reached the metal door that leads to their exit or in this matter, freedom. Just as the temperamental turtle pulled the lever, everyone paused at the sudden silence. The chattering had stop. They slowly turned around and found a big black creature with silted golden eyes, two pointy and crooked horns and sharp clawed fingers. It had a snout like a dog and sharp white teeth could be seen. The huge Dark Creature was crouched on all four and it was breathing heavily, puffs of smoke came out of its nostrils.

'_Sun Child… Come with us…_' it said gruffly.

Raphael grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him out off the open door. April followed suit and they ran for their lives. The Dark Creature growled as it narrowed its eyes. It let out a mighty roar that shook the lair and could be heard by pedestrians on the ground level, and then it ran after them, '_SUN CHILD!!!_'

* * *

'_Who are you?_' asked the tall black creature.

It seemed to be wrapped by a long black cloak and there are wisps of black fog at its foot. The creature also seem to be wearing a tall black hat and its eyes were narrow and glowing an eerie red. It swayed left to right as if drunk.

'Hey… this one's different from da last one,' said Casey cautiously as he gripped his hockey stick tightly.

Leonardo nodded, 'Careful.'

'_I repeat, who are you? What is your business here?_'

'He seems to have some intelligence since he can form a complete sentence. And he seems to be aware of everything around him,' said Donatello.

The Dark Creature hissed, '_Don't ignore me!!_'

Its back arched and three black vine-like things shot out from its chest. The vines flew straight at the trio. Leonardo slashed at the one targeting him and it vanished like steam. Donatello used his Bo staff to launch himself into the air to evade the one heading toward him. He then threw two Shurikens at it to cut it and it vanished.

As for Casey Jones, he's in no luck. He was startled by the sudden attack and the vine-thing wrapped around his hockey stick and left wrist. He was pulled toward the Dark Creature by the vine, 'Aww man! Guys? Need a little help here!'

The blue banded turtle acted quickly and sliced the vine. He heard the vigilante muttered a 'thanks' as he dashed toward the creature. He leapt into the air and swung his Katanas down but the Dark Creature defended itself with a clawed hand that suddenly shot out from its slim body. Leonardo felt a cold chill ran up his spine when the creature gave him a toothy grin as its red eyes widened. The turtle grunted as he was slammed to the floor forcefully.

'Leo!' cried Donatello worriedly.

The Dark Creature rubbed the turtle against the floor, '_You've been a bad boy! Traitors must be punished!!_'

It flung back when the purple banded turtle landed a kick square in the chest. The turtle landed beside his brother, 'Leo, you okay?'

The Fearless Leader sat up with a groan, 'Yeah… What does he mean by 'traitor'?'

Donatello eyed the Dark Creature as he stood up, 'I dunno.'

'Uhh guys? I think it's pissed,' said Casey nervously.

The Dark Creature laughed manically, '_Good… No one had actually lay a finger on me for the past fifteen years since I become __**this**__. I'll give you punks one hell of a fight!_'

It cackled as it released about ten black vines out of its chest. The vines flew around at random and the trio had to dodge them for the sake of their safety. Leonardo ducked under two vines heading for him and sliced them with his Katana, but to his surprise they regenerated. He cursed under is breath, 'Careful! They don't vanish like the first ones!'

'And I think this thing has a lose screw in his head!' said Donatello as he did a few flips to dodge the vines.

The Dark Creature's head shook like a robot with a glitch, '_T-traitor!_ _Disobey me and die! Traitor! A-Am-Amy, I'm sor-r-ry! It wasn't my fault! Traitor! The boy's a Devil Child! Kill him! I must k-k-kill him! T-traitor! TRAITOR!_'

'What the hell is he blabbering about?!' asked Casey as he batted a black vine aside and ducked under the second.

The creature laughed, its body swinging left to right uncontrollably. Its grin widened as it raised its hands, '_It's brilliant… It's so awesome. The power the Sinful One gave me! Thanks to you my son! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!_'

'Okay, he's definitely freaking me out!' said Donatello with a grimace.

'Guys…' said Leonardo as he stared at the Dark Creature who was (ahem) _rejoicing_. The other two turned to him and he continued without giving any of them a glance, 'I think this thing is… was a human.'

The burly vigilante frowned, 'Human?'

The purple banded turtle caught up with his brother, 'I see. So, those things he said, they were from his memories.'

'And from what we heard, the Sinful One, Ayla, had turned him into this creature,' said the Fearless Leader.

'_It's wonderful! The power!_' said the Dark Creature as its vine (tentacles?) all were pulled back into its chest.

Donatello shifted uncomfortably, 'So what do we do now?'

'I doubt he can be return to normal but we have to get through him to get to the basement! Mikey's life is our priority!'

Donatello and Casey nodded in agreement and prepared themselves when they realized the Dark Creature stopped laughing. Its body was hunched forward arms dangling lazily. It nodded its head and mumbled something that sounded like 'Master'. It then stood straight with a mad grin on its face and eyes were shaped like a downward crescent (smiley eyes), '_Playtime's over! Master demands me to finish you punks off!_'

The trio took a step back cautiously. They watched as the creature's form began to change. Its body became skinnier, and two long legs were no visible to their eyes. A red symbol resembling an eye appear on its hat. It stuck a hand into its chest and pulled out what looked like a revolver. They noticed its hands are now white; it was wearing white gloves. It seemed to be clothed now that they can see the white shirt underneath the black long coat covering its body. It's also wearing a ragged red tie.

They stared with wide eyes as it grabbed its face and _ripped_ it off revealing a man with handsome angular face, a pair of piercing blue eyes and raven black hair. The face grinned, 'So, who wants to die first?'

Donatello gasped, 'T-that face…'

'You know him?' asked Leonardo.

'You're supposed to be dead!'

_**William Griffith**_ smirked, 'I _AM_ dead.'

It dawned on Casey, 'Oh shit… he's a freakin' ZOMBIE?!'

* * *

Michelangelo stopped to catch his breath. His brother and April skidded to a halt and turned to him who had his hands on his knees. Raphael scowled, 'Mikey! We can't stop! That thing is still after us!'

'I can't run anymore… Too tired…' said the young turtle between breaths. It was true. He could barely stand at all. The world around him seem to zone in and out and whatever the duo were saying sounds muffled to his ears. He shook his head, 'Can't go any further…'

April stared at the orange banded turtle worriedly, 'Mikey?'

Raphael's eye ridges were knitted together in worry, Mikey always seem to have boundless energy but now he looked pale and exhausted. The red banded turtle growled and approached his brother. He pulled an arm over his shoulder and forced his brother to walk, 'C'mon bro!'

The older turtle gasped when his brother was pulled away from his grasp by some black liquid that suddenly wrapped around his body. The temperamental turtle spun around to grab his brother's hand and he glared at the huge black creature, 'MIKEY!!'

* * *

I know you like it, send me Reviews and I'll send virtual gifs to you all!!


	14. Bleed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT!!! T_T I wish I do!

**A/N: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! Hope everyone will have a good life this year and I'm sorry for the late post!! Gomenasai!! I was VERY busy even during my holiday. I'll be ULTRA busy when study began! So, be patient and thank you to those who reviewed!!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Bleed**

'Let go of my brother!!' cried Raphael as he held onto his brother tightly.

The Dark Creature growled, '_No! He is ours! He is our salvation! He is one of us and we will have him!_'

Raphael grabbed hold onto a steel pipe, 'He ain't one of ya creeps! Let him go!!'

The creature spat a black ball at him and hit him square in his chest where his last wound was still healing. Other than the air being knocked out of his lungs Raphael was stung by a sudden pain from his wound. He gritted his teeth and refused to scream. When his shell hit the cold stone floor of the sewer, he realized that his grip on his brother is lost.

He sat up quickly, flinching at the pain in his chest but quickly dismissed it. His eyes widened with worry when the orange banded turtle who had lost conscious was being pulled into the creature's chest. He heard April gasped behind him, 'N-no!'

Raphael sprung to his feet, 'MIKEY!!!'

The world around him seemed to freeze when his brother's face vanished into the blackness. The Dark Creature's victorious laughter echoed around him as it sank into the floor, eyes narrowed as if it were smiling. The red banded turtle leapt forward but he caught nothing but empty air. He fell flat on is plastron right where the creature was moments ago.

Tears stung his eyes, 'No… this can't be… no…'

'He's… gone…' said April in disbelief as the broom fell with a clatter.

'AAAAAARGH!!!!' cried the red banded turtle furiously. His salty tears streamed down his dark green cheeks. He slammed his fists down onto the floor. His chest ached, not only because of his wound but because he failed to protect his brother.

* * *

William rolled his eyes and sighed, 'I ain't no zombie. I'm a _Sinner_.'

'A Sinner?' asked Donatello curiously.

The man sighed, 'I shouldn't talk much. Now, who wants to die first?'

Casey growled and ran toward him, 'None! GOONGALA!!'

'Casey!' cried the turtles with concern. They watched the blue eyed man smirked as he aimed his revolver at the burly vigilante. Luckily, as the trigger was pulled, the vigilante fell flat on the floor because his foot was caught in a hole on the floor. The turtles sighed and thanked God for his luck.

'Ow, that hurts!' said Casey as he got up.

'Leo…' said the purple banded turtle cautiously as he motioned his brother to stare at the one who called himself a 'Sinner'. The man had a hand over his face and he had an angry scowl.

William growled, '_Again_ I missed! Why is it so hard to kill a brat?!'

In his vision he saw his young son in front of him staring at him with tear streaked face, fear visible in his eyes. He pointed his revolver at the 'boy', 'You're not supposed to be born!! You ruined everything!!'

'Casey, watch out!' cried Leonardo as dashed toward his human friend and tackled him down, again.

William's eyes widened then they narrowed, 'AMY?! Get out of the way!!'

'What the hell?' asked the vigilante as he stared at the Sinner.

'I think he's having one of those flashbacks,' said Donatello.

The blue eyed man gripped his face, 'Urgh… shut up and get out of the way! That kid should be dead! He's a Devil Child!'

Leonardo frowned, 'From the looks of it, this man has psychological problems.'

His brother nodded, 'Probably because of depression, stress or this… kid he kept mentioning drove him to insanity.'

'He's obviously nuts from since the beginning…' Casey muttered.

William pulled his hand away from his face, revealing that his left eye is not blue but red. He grinned madly and laughed, sending chills down the trio's spine. The Sinner mumbled something before he vanished and suddenly appear in front of Leonardo, 'PLAYTIME!!'

The turtle quickly raised his arms in front of him to defend himself from his kick. _He's fast!!_ thought the turtle. The man laughed and swung the butt of his gun toward the turtle's temple but Fearless Leader tilted his head to the side and the attack missed. Casey took the opportunity to strike his hockey stick toward the man's back. There was a sickening crack and his back arched in a sickening 90˚ angle.

The vigilante had Goosebumps when he stared at the man's grinning face. He jumped when the head twisted toward him, 'You've been a bad boy Michel…'

'Eergh?!' said Casey as he stepped away in disgust.

Leonardo swung his twin weapons down but William twists his body and dodged them. There were cracking sounds from his spine and after a few moments he stood straight as if nothing gruesome had happened to him. He turned to Casey and pointed the palm of his left hand toward the vigilante, a black aura shot out from his palm and the vigilante was thrown through a wall.

William's shoulders shook as he laughed, 'Power… it's so great…'

'This guy seems indestructible! How are we going to defeat him?!' asked Donatello.

'He's not indestructible Don. Look at his cheek,' said the blue banded turtle. The genius turtle saw a thin trail of blood on the man's right cheek. He turned to his brother for explanation, 'If he bleeds, I think we can actually beat him.'

'Are you sure that's possible?'

'No, but we have to do something.'

They rushed toward the Sinner who was approaching Casey. The man turned around and let out an ear piercing screech that sent them staggering back. Donatello flinched and threw a shuriken at the man. The projectile hit his right shoulder and he stopped screeching. He pulled the weapon out and stared at it, noticing his glove turning red, 'Blood?'

'Now!' cried Leonardo as he lunged toward the Sinner.

William's eyes widened when the Katanas pierced through his chest. He looked down at the weapons and saw red liquid spurt from his wound as the weapons were pulled out. He staggered back gripping his chest, and pulled his hand to see his white glove now covered in red.

Leonardo and Donatello stared at the man warily while Casey sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of his head muttering 'I think I got a concussion…' to himself. He looked up at William who was staring at his blood covered hand. The trio waited for something, anything, as a reaction and they finally got it.

William's expression contorted into anger, 'NO!! I will not go back to Hell!! I will not _DIE_!!'

With a roar he began a shooting frenzy, aiming at nothing in particular just blindly shooting anything around him. Leonardo pulled his brother down to dodge the bullets while Casey fell flat with his hands covering his head, 'Shit! He's gone mad!'

'Well, he's already crazy since the beginning,' stated the purple banded turtle as a matter-of-factly.

'But there's one thing I don't understand… If he's already dead, why would he die?' asked the vigilante.

The blue banded turtle shouted, 'That's it! Maybe, he can _bleed to death_!'

It took a moment for the information to sink into the burly man's thick head, 'So? What are we waitin' for? Let's get 'im!!'

'But Case, your weapons are umm, blunt,' said Donatello.

'So?'

'How are you going to make him _bleed_?'

Casey grinned as he pulled out an old rusty metal pipe from the inside of the broken wall, 'I think this should do.'

Donatello grimaced, 'I'm gonna have nightmares after this…'

William stopped shooting and gasped for air. Leonardo jumped to his feet and dashed toward him and swung his Katana's down in a cross. The Sinner let out a cry of pain and staggered back. Before he could recover from the shock, Donatello struck his Bo at the man's face then when he is close enough, stuck a Shuriken into his left shoulder then dragged it down to his right hip. He grimaced at the blood covering his hand and jumped back.

Casey Jones got up to his feet and with a cry charged toward the blue eyed man. He shut his eyes as he stabbed him with the pipe from behind. He heard the Sinner gasped as he let go of the pipe, leaving it in the man. The vigilante gulped, 'I'm with ya Don, I think I'm gonna have nightmares afta' this too…'

The blue eyed man growled and grabbed the pipe, 'You punks are going to regret this! I swear!'

He pulled the metal out and let it dropped with a clang. Blood was beginning to form under his feet and there was a trail of blood down his chin. He swayed a bit as he took a step forward, 'I was chosen by the Sinful One when it devoured my soul… I was given the power to serve it. I will not let you punks defeat me and get my ass dragged into Hell!! Do you have any idea what's it like?!'

The trio were silent until Casey broke it, 'Uhh… no?'

William grinned, 'Then allow me to deliver your soul to **HELL**!!'

* * *

'Michel… I've been thinking about what you said…'

Ayla finished drawing the mystical symbol with a chalk. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at the eye in the centre of the hexagon as it began to glow red. The room was wrapped by shadows and the only light source came from the glowing symbol. A golden eye appeared on the floor, it stared at the young witch.

'I… I don't want to c-continue this anymore…' she said with hesitance.

The pupil of the eye narrowed and Ayla flinched in fear a the disembodied voice that spoke with anger, '_You DARE break our pact?!_'

'I can't do this anymore! What do you want with the souls of the innocent people?! Why? I though you only devour sinful souls!' she said with more confidence than she actually felt.

'_That is none of your concern pathetic human! Your soul belongs to me and you must do as I command or face the consequences!_'

Ayla took a step back, her eye shifting nervously for a moment before they turned cold. She clenched her fists, 'I don't care about that anymore… send me to Hell if you want to. I won't kill for you anymore!'

'_You ungrateful pathetic thing… Fine, then I shall recruit a new Soul Reaper. You will rot in Hell along with your lover but you must so something first before I let you go wench!_'

The young witch's eyes narrowed with curiosity and distrust, 'W-what?'

'_Deliver to me, the soul of the Sun Child_.'

Ayla's eyes widened, 'N-no! No I will not! Aaaah!!'

She clutched her head in pain and fell on her knees. The disembodied voice chuckled, '_You will do it, like it or not! You are mine to control!_'

Ayla's arms fell limp to her side. Her face expressionless and eyes hollow, 'Yes Master… I will follow as you command.'

'_Good child… now, we have a slight change of plan…_'

A green figure with a shell rose from the black floor. Michelangelo lay motionless but still breathing slowly. Ayla stared at the mutant turtle curiously and listened to her Master's command, '_I don't want anyone to interrupt so I asked my minions to bring him here. I want you to prepare him for the Judgment Day._'

* * *

Thank you for ready, please leave a review for this chapter!! ^-^


	15. Forgive Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT. Boo-hoo...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Forgive Me**

A black cat stood in an empty room watching the fight between a blue eyed man with a mad grin and three figures, one human and two mutant turtles. The cat sat down, with its front paws tucked under, tail swishing left and right and eye giving an eerie golden glow. The cat chuckled, '_They've lasted this long… how interesting…_'

Its ears perked when it heard the sound of a grandfather clock ding. The cat sneered, '_Four more days to go…_'

William punched, kicked, flipped and shot. His movement was getting repetitive and the trios were able to dodge most of his attack. The Sinner doesn't seem to realize his error in the battle, 'If I'm gonna die again, I'll be sure to drag at least one of you to Hell with me!!'

'It's midnight!' said Donatello uneasily.

'That means we have four days ta go!' said Casey as he dodged William's kick.

Leonardo's eyes narrowed, _What is this feeling? Someone's watching us? Who?_ He thought. He flinched when a bullet grazed his shoulder and distinctively heard the purple banded turtle call his name in concern. The Fearless Leader gritted his teeth; he couldn't concentrate because of the strange ominous presence he felt. He knew there's someone else in the building but couldn't determine where it came from.

As the final ding from the clock rang, William froze. The trio instantly became cautious; the man was very unpredictable with his unstable state of mind. They lowered their guard when he dropped his revolver and fell on his knees. His skin was white as paper and his breathing were shallow. His blue eyes were staring at them but they could feel he wasn't exactly looking at them.

'What now?' asked Casey slightly annoyed at his randomness.

William grinned as tears streamed down his pale cheeks, 'Amy?'

Donatello stared at the man, 'Another flashback?'

'Ya think he's havin' 'em "_flashes of memories before ya die"_ thing?'

* * *

William's P.O.V.

His beautiful blonde wife was standing in front of him, staring at him sadly with her green eyes. Her white dress had red blotches on them; blood. William stared at her and grinned. Tears streaming down his pale cheeks as his heart (he's got a heart? Hmm…) swelled with joy at the sight of the woman he loves so much, 'Amy?'

'_Hello Will…_' she said with a half hearted smile.

'What are you doing here?'

'_I'm here for you. It's time to let go, Will. You're no longer among the living…_'

William frowned, 'Let go? You mean… Master's gift?'

Amy sighed and shook her head, '_No. Your anger…_'

The blue eyed man was silent. The woman knelt down to his level, '_You've changed a lot honey but… that change is a bad thing. It brought pain to us._'

The dark haired man looked confused, 'Changed? How?'

His wife seemed reluctant to tell him but she made a decision that she had to say it, '_Will, you've become a… a monster._'

William chuckled as his eyes turn cold, 'Monster…'

He snapped out of his trance when she held his face. The woman had tears streaming down her cheeks, '_Ever since you met those people, you've become resentful. You would hurt Mikey and me if they say you're disappointing._'

The man's eyes narrowed, 'Mikey… that boy should never been born. He's an omen, the Devil Child.'

'_Stop calling him that!! Michel loves you Will but you broke that bond, the trust he had on you… You used to be his hero but now you're his monster._ _Please, try to remember who you really are Will. The man I married is a loving, caring and kind man… please remember that._'

William frowned as his brows knitted together. His eyes shifting from left to right as he had flashes of memories flying through his mind. He saw images of himself with laughing with joy with his friends, him meeting Amy at the café, him and her on dates, the day he asked for her hand in marriage, their wedding day, the day their son was born and how happy he felt when he held his little son in his hands.

The dark haired man flinched and clutched his head. The red eye on his hat glowed and he let out a blood curling scream.

* * *

Casey took a few steps back, 'W-what the hell?!'

'Ugh, I think his breaking apart!' cried Leonardo.

'Literally!' cried his brother.

They watched as William's body began to disintegrate into dust slowly. The eye on the hat began to glow menacingly as it slightly changed in shape as if it was angry. Then they suddenly realized a ghostly figure of a woman on her knees in front of him, holding him in an embrace.

'Who's that?!' asked the vigilante. The turtle brothers shrugged as a reply.

* * *

William's P.O.V.

Everything hurts. He felt as if he was drenched by acid which slowly burned him alive. He felt cold hands wrapped around him and heard Amy whispering soothingly, '_It'll be over soon honey… I'll be with you… don't be afraid…_'

William gritted his teeth and tried not to scream as his body slowly disappears. He could hear the _evil_ voices scolding him, cursing him for being weak. They promise to punish him in Hell but that statement made him chuckle despite the pain, 'I've been in Hell… I don't mind going back there… Bastards!'

He smiled when he saw his wife's amused smile, 'I'm sorry…'

'_I'm sorry too… for not trying to save you earlier…_'

'No… It was my fault and I will atone my Sins in Hell… I don't care if they don't let me get out at all… I deserve it.'

'_Then, I'll go to Hell with you._'

'But Amy…'

'_I am nothing without you…_'

'What about… Mikey?'

'_I'm sure he'll come and join us… and he'll forgive you if you apologize…_'

William's face suddenly looked grim, 'No he will not… I've been… horrible to him… and you…'

'_Will, Mikey's a forgiving boy. He'll forgive you. I'm sure he had enough time to think about it…_'

'But I doubt he'll go… to Hell with us…'

Amy chuckled, '_He always has a solution to every problem… I'm sure he'll have one to make sure we stay together_…'

He took her hand in his, 'I'd like to… see him again… and say… I'm s-sorry…'

Amy watched as her husband's blue eyes turned dull and his hand fell to his side. A bloody tear streamed down her cheek as she watched the last of him disintegrated into dust, slipping through her fingers. She smiled sadly, '_I'll be with you…_'

Donatello stared at the ghostly figure with curiosity and took a few steps toward her, 'Umm, e-excuse me?'

The ghostly woman turned to him and he saw a streak of blood on her cheek. She smiled at him, a sad smile. Her lips moved but he heard nothing. She shut her eyes and faded away.

'Have I gone deaf or is she mute?' asked Casey picking his ear with a finger.

'She said: _Please forgive him and save your brother_,' sad Leonardo.

The purple banded turtle turned to the door toward the basement, 'I guess we should hurry and investigate what's in the basement.'

Before any of them moved, Donatello's Cell Shell rang. The turtle quickly answer it, 'Hello? Oh, it's you April. Whoa! Whoa! Slow down April! Calm down, take in a deep breath. That's it.'

Leonardo frowned when a dreadful feeling fell on him. He waited patiently for what news their redheaded human wants to tell them. He watched his brother's expression changed from worry to terror, 'Donnie, what's wrong?'

Donatello slowly let his hand fall to his side, 'It's M-Mikey…He's… been taken by them.'

The Fearless Leader felt the world has frozen in time. His eyes widened and fear and worry clenched his heart with their clawed hands. A single word breathed out of his parted lips, 'No.'

* * *

April held the Cell Shell close to her chest. She bit her bottom lip and turned to Raphael who had lost conscious due to fatigue and his injury the instant they got back to the lair. She gently wiped his face with he wet towel, 'Oh, Raphael… It's not your fault.'

She stopped when he scowled and his eye ridges knitted together, 'Raph?'

'_W-where is he?_' asked a voice.

April gasped and turned to the lair's exit. Klunk was there staring at her giving her a strange forbidding feeling, 'Serph isn't it?'

Kluk's eyes narrowed, '_Where is the Sun Child?_'

The redhead fidgeted, 'H-he was taken by those black creatures…'

'_Damn… The Sinful One is becoming impatient._'

'You know where we can find him?' asked April hopefully.

'_Unfortunately, no._'

'Oh…'

'_Has Ayla appeared?_'

'No. I haven't seen her for a while… you think she's up to something?'

'_Possibly. I'm going to check it out and see if I can find her or Michel._'

A gruff voice spoke, 'M-Michel?'

April gasped, 'Raph! You're awake!'

Raphael stared at the cat suspiciously, 'I've neva' heard ya call Mikey that.'

Klunk's eyes narrowed and Serph remained quiet. The red banded turtle gritted his teeth, 'Who the hell are you?'

'_Oh what do you mean? I've introduced myself as Serph to you haven't I?_'

'Drop the act. Who the hell are you?! There's something you're not tellin' us and I want answers!'

April looked between them, 'Raph?'

'… he ain't someone we should trust.'

'Why?'

'Cuz' my instinct is tellin' me Serph is one dude we shouldn't trust. Everything he told us is reeks of lies.'

Klunk grinned wickedly, '_Not everything I've told you is a lie. You won't get any answers from me turtle. Fare thee well._'

The cat's eyes flashed white and Klunk blinked. It mewed and approached them curious to why they're staring at it. April turned to Raphael when she heard him growl, 'R-Raph? What's going on?'

* * *

Nyaa~ leave a review if you like this!! Please and thank you!


	16. Field of Innocence

I'm ALIIIIIIIIIVE!!!

\(^0^)/

A thousand apologies to my fellow readers for being MIA for so long. Semester 2 of my Uni life is so God Damn busy that I barely have time to write. I even barely have time for fun and rest.... =A= Thank goodness the Semester Break is here!! Now on with the story, this is another flashback.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Field of Innocence**

I'm lonely…

'_Hey.'_

…. So lonely.

'_Hey!'_

_Four years old Ayla looked up and red stared into an ocean of blue. The dark haired boy looked down at her curiously, 'Are you ill?'_

_The girl shook her head, her long and wavy dark hair flying around. She was startled when he pressed the palm of his right hand on her forehead, a slight frown on his head before he sighed and smiled, 'So, why are you here alone? Don't you have anyone to play with?'_

'… _Isabelle is my only friend. And she's not here. She's in town. And I live in that house over there,' Ayla replied meekly._

'_Oh…' said the boy as he stood up straight._

_The girl blinked, 'Who are you? I've never seen you around here before.'_

'_I'm new here! So, would you like to play with me?'_

_Ayla hesitated, 'I'm only good with drawing…'_

'_Let's do that then!'_

_The two children sat at the porch all afternoon, drawing anything that came to their mind. Ayla kept taking quick glances at the boy who was humming beside her. She pouted, 'Umm, you haven't told me your name…'_

_The boy stopped drawing and grinned, 'You haven't introduced yourself either.'_

_Ayla felt herself blushed, 'I-I'm Ayla…'_

'_Michel.'_

'_Oh my, what's this? Looks like I have a guest!' said a woman's voice._

_The duo looked up and saw a woman in her mid thirties, with sandy blonde hair tied up into a bun. The woman smiled warmly when she saw Ayla flushed, 'I-Isabelle! Y-you're back!!'_

_Michel looked confused, 'This is your friend?'_

_The girl beside him squeaked, 'S-she took care of me after mother passed away and she's the only one around so…'_

_Isabelle chuckled, 'Ayla's a very timid girl. She always hides in the kitchen when we have guests!'_

_The red eyed girl squirmed in embarrassment. The older woman patted her head lightly, 'Come, let's prepare something for your new friend!'_

'_Oh, no need to trouble yourselves. Besides, it's late. I have to go back before mother gets worried!' said Michel as he looked at the sun._

'_You're right. Be careful-'_

'_Michel! My name's Michel!' said the boy with a grin._

'_Be careful Michel.'_

'_Don't worry, I will! Good bye!' he said as he took off._

_Ayla watched him ran toward town, stumbling on his feet as he ran down the stone steps. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Isabelle. The woman was smiling but she knew that smile, it was a forced smile, 'Ayla, please don't get too attached with any of the townspeople. We mustn't let them know what you are…'_

'_I know… but Michel just came to live here. He will not know anything about me being a witch.'_

'_I'm going to cook soup for dinner,' said the woman as she entered the house._

_Ayla sighed and stared at the town at the bottom of the hill, 'He's nice.'_

_Michel came to visit her everyday. He would take her to the creek or the nearby forest to play. He taught her many things too since she did not know most of the things he suggest they do for the day such as fishing and play hide-and-seek. Isabelle doesn't seem to worry about her spending time with him as long as her secret is not known._

_Ayla blinked and stared at the bruise on Michel's neck. He tried to conceal it by wearing a scarf that day and told her he felt chilly that day though she can see he was sweating. She wanted to ask but felt it is not her place and remained silent. The next day his left forearm was bandaged. When she asked, he simply smiled and said he had a little accident and fell into the creek and cut himself on a sharp stone. However, she never recalled that event but he quickly replied it happened after they parted._

_One night, while the two occupants of the little house were having diner, there was a knock on the door. Isabelle went to answer it while Ayla remained in the kitchen. When the woman opened the door she gasped at the sight of a bloody Michel. The boy's eyes were empty as he looked up at her, 'Mother is dead…'_

'_Dear God, Michel! What happened?!'_

'_Mother is dead… she's gone… I'm all alone now…' he said hollowly._

_Ayla squeaked when she saw him, covered in blood, 'M-Michel?'_

_Isabelle hushed the both of them and led the exhausted boy into the house. He collapsed on the floor in front of the fireplace, hugging himself as his shoulders shook, 'She's gone…'_

'_Stay with him dear. I'll go get a blanket and something for him to change into.'_

_The dark haired girl nodded ad watched the woman hurried away to gather what is needed. Ayla turned to her friend and knelt down beside him. She bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to do or say. She jumped when he suddenly grabbed her right wrist and pulled her down beside him, 'M-Michel?' she asked nervously._

_The boy didn't say a word and pulled her closer. She felt his tears wetting her dress and she stroked his head gently. She whispered, 'It's okay… I'm here. You're not alone Michel…'_

'_Mother's gone… mother's gone…'_

_**12 years later**_

_Ayla hummed as she picked up a white Daisy from a batch of flowers at the flower stall. She paused when a shadow loomed over her. She gasped and spun around, ready to defend herself with magic if needed. Her eyes widened when she faced the person behind her. He was a good looking teenager with long dark hair tied into a ponytail and his eyes were as blue as the ocean._

_'Michel?' she wondered out loud._

_The teenager grinned, 'Ayla! It is you!!'_

_She flushed when he embraced her. He laughed happily as he gave her a spin and then let her feet touch the ground. He pulled away, a pink tinge on his cheeks, and cleared his throat, 'Oh, s-sorry. We're not children anymore…'_

_Ayla smiled and held his hand, 'It's alright Michel.'_

_'Twelve years… we've been apart for that long, huh?' he asked as he scratched his chin nervously._

_The young witch nodded shyly, 'You've grown tall.'_

_'And you've grown into a beautiful mademoiselle,' he replied cheekily._

_Ayla's blush deepened and she stared at the ground to hide it. Michel smiled, 'I never thought we'd meet again, Isabelle told me that you were taken to France to study.'_

_'Yes… W-what about you? What are you doing now?'_

_'I'm working with the Navy. My ship stopped here to resupply. I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow.'_

_Ayla's expression visibly fell and he quickly tried to cheer her up, 'So, how about we go somewhere to have lunch and have a chat?'_

_The young witch smiled, 'I'd love to-'_

_'Ayla! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!' said a voice._

_'Ma- S-Serph!' she said startled._

_The man stopped and stared at Michel, 'Who is this?'_

_'Oh, this is an old friend of mine.'_

_'Michel Crowell, sir.'_

_'I'm Serph, Ayla's fiancé.'_

_Michel froze for a second before he accepted Serph's outreached hand. The older man gave his hand a strong squeeze (_threatening_) before letting go. The younger man noticed Ayla's shocked expression before she looked down. _

_He forced a smile, _'_Fiancé, huh? That's great news! Now I don't have to worry about Ayla being lonely… She doesn't have many friends to talk with.'_

_'Yes, I know. Ayla dear, it's time to go home. You __**did**__ say you are not feeling very well today. It's best you rest for the rest of the day…'_

_Michel bit the inside of his cheek, 'You're not well? Did you go see the doctor?'_

_'Y-yes… it's not serious, don't worry. Just a slight cold,' said Ayla with a forced smile._

_'Excuse us,' said Serph as he held the witch's shoulder and led her away. He gave Michel a warning glare as they turned away._

_Michel narrowed his eyes, 'Goodbye, Ayla. Take care of yourself…'_

_

* * *

Ayla moaned as he nipped and suck on her neck. His hands were on her hips, pulling her close to him. She ran her fingers through his sleek dark hair; she inhaled his sandalwood scent, 'M-Michel…'_

_'Ayla… are you not afraid with your fiancé finding out about this?' he whispered. His warm breath tickling her skin, sending shivers down her spine._

_She turned her head to the side slightly, 'I… I adore him but I love you more Michel. I always do.'_

_Michel stopped kissing her and looked at her in the eyes, 'I love you too but we cannot be together. You're engaged and I'm...'_

_A tear streamed down her cheek, 'I know… but please, stay with me before you leave. Stay with me tonight… just one night…'_

_The young man in front of her leaned forward and licked the tear on her cheek. Then he kissed her lightly and pressed his forehead against hers, 'Don't worry, I'll stay… for tonight.'_

_Ayla smiled and a sob escaped her lips, 'T-thank you…'_

_'… I won't forget you.'_

_She chuckled, 'And oh, by the way…'_

_'OW!! What was that for?!' he asked as he jumped back after she pinched his cheek, making her giggle._

_'__**That**__, is for lying to me!' she said with a devious smile._

_Michel pouted, 'I was scared if I told you I'm a pirate, you wouldn't like me anymore…'_

_She rolled her eyes, 'I still love you don't I?'_

_A smirk graced his handsome face and he pinned her against the wall, 'Well, never thought miss goody-two-shoes likes the bad boy kind of guy.'_

_Ayla flushed, 'G-goody-two-shoes?!'_

_Michel chuckled light heartedly, 'You're cute when you're embarrassed.'_

_She squeaked when he pressed his lips against hers. She shut her eyes and melted into his kiss, _I'll never forget this… never…

* * *

Hahah... I feel queasy writing this. Not the type who writes romance stuff. .

Please R&R! More chapters coming your way~


	17. Taking Over Me

As an apology for 'disappearing' for so long, I've written a four chapter combo!! Enjoy reading, your heart will pump adrenaline into your bloodstream cuz things are getting really interesting... heheheh.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Taking Over Me**

'Raph! April! Are you two alright?!' asked Donatello as he rushed into the lair with Casey Jones and Leonardo.

The human vigilante was by his girlfriend's side in a moment, 'You okay babe?'

'Y-yeah but Mikey's…' the redhead trailed off.

Leonardo turned to his red banded brother who was silent, expression grim. The blue banded turtle knew what he was feeling; the feeling of hopelessness and guilt. It was consuming the temperamental brother of his. He need not say anything because there is only one thing running through the red banded turtle's mind now, _we need to find Mikey!!_

'So, w-what do we do now? We don't know where they took Mikey,' said April.

Donatello moved toward his lab, 'I'll go check if I can track him by the tracking chip I implanted in his teeth.'

Leonardo nodded, 'You do that Don, I'll see if I can find him through meditation.'

The eldest turtle stopped and turned to his silent brother, 'Raph… it's not your fault. Don't take the burden alone. We'll find him.'

Raphael glared at him before shifting his gaze to the floor. He continued to remain silent. He looked up when Casey squeezed his shoulder. The man gave him a concerned look, 'You okay buddy?'

'Peachy.'

The vigilante turned to the redheaded woman beside him and she replied with a shrug and a shake of her head. The man sighed and patted his shoulder before going to the kitchen to get something to drink. April reluctantly leave him and went to see if Donatello find anything.

The turtle sitting alone in the living room let out a silent sigh. He clenched his fists and sat in lotus form. He shut his eyes and began to concentrate on meditating, 'Michel… I need yer help. I need answers.'

Raphael opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by darkness. He looked around warily before turning around to face the person who spoke, '_Never thought you're the meditating type. I've been around to know that you're the type who never have the patience to actually sit still. You amaze me dude._'

'Michel.'

Michel tilted his head, '_You know me?_'

'I've seen glimpses of yer past.'

'_Oh_…'

The turtle stare at the ghostly figure, 'Tell me everything.'

The teenage ghost blinked, '_Huh? Whaddya mean?_'

'Tell me everything. Ayla, The Sinful One, Serph…'

'_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I don't know what the whole thing is all about and that's the truth. I'm just caught up in this because I'm a busy body!_'

Raphael narrowed his eyes and the ghost gulped nervously. The turtle closed his eyes, 'Yer just like 'im…'

'_Who are we talking about?_'

'My bro. The both of you have da same aura…'

Michel looked down at himself, '_Oh, maybe that's cuz I've been stuck with him since you guys mutated?_'

'What d'ya mean?'

'_Umm, I died like, fifteen years ago. It was a weird way though; my soul was ripped out of my body. And when I was supposed to be on my way to Hell, I dunno what exactly happened, but when I opened my eyes I was stuck in your little bro's body. I got separated from him just recently because of Ayla trying to __**revive**__ me,_' Michel stopped pacing and turned to Raphael to see if he could catch up.

Raphael raised an eye ridge. The spirit in front of him was rambling on whatever came to his mind which reminds him of a panicking Michelangelo, 'Ooookay, go on.'

'_Right. Uhh… I met Ayla because she hired me to get back her spell book that the Purple Dragons stole because it, like, worth a lot of money! We kinda become good friends…_' the spirit trailed off.

He continued when he saw the impatient look in the turtle's eyes, '_I found out she's a witch and she vaguely tell me a story of her past and I wanted to help, but got myself killed instead. And Hell rejects me for who know why and I'm stuck as Michelangelo's conscious. Oh, and Serph if I remember correctly was Ayla fiancé who she didn't really love cuz he's one psycho dude. He like, absorb souls to live forever but Ayla messed up with his ritual and now he's like me except he can only posses cats. Mikey meeting Klunk is actually planned by him._'

Raphael stared at the spirit as he began pacing again and continue to ramble on randomly, '_And about the Sinful One, that I dunno much. All Ayla told me is that it's like this very powerful evil being from Hell who comes to this world every century to collect souls to devour. Favorite delicacy, sinful souls. Rare delicacy, innocent souls. Super, ultra rare delicacy is probably the one called Sun Child I guess._'

The turtle's eyes widened, 'It wants to eat Mikey?!'

'_Uhh, dunno. Maybe? Look I don't know much but I think the only way to stop this is by… killing Ayla,_' said Michel sadly.

'Easier said than done. I dunno where the heck she is!'

'_Have you checked the basement of the apartment?_'

'I dunno if they went there yet though…'

The ghost shifted uncomfortably, '_That's where… everything happened_.'

'The ritual?'

'_Uh-huh_.'

'I'm gonna check it out.'

Michel chuckled nervously, '_Uhh, it's not easy to get through the Sinful One's minions. They're tough…._'

'Well they ain't da only one… and Michel.'

'_Yeah?_'

'I'll end her suffering for you.'

Michel smiled, '…_thanks dude._'

When Raphael opened his eyes, he rushed toward Donatello's lab, 'Don!'

The purple banded turtle and April were startled by the sudden call. Donatello turned to him, 'W-what is it Raph?'

'Did ya guys check what's in the basement?'

'No, we rushed home when we heard about Mikey. We didn't even get to open the door, not even a crack.'

'I think that's where Mikey is.'

The genius gave him and incredulous look, 'Seriously?'

'Yeah. You guys were getting to close for comfort so they took Mikey and knowing that we will contact you, they know you will come back to the lair without even checking out the basement.'

Donatello's lips were formed in a thin line, 'That makes sense. Why didn't I think of that?'

'Donnie, ya were worried about Mikey and us. It's not yer fault. Heck even Leo was blinded by worry.'

'But-'

'No buts! Now grab anything we might need! We're leaving ASAP. I'm gonna talk with Fearless.'

The red banded turtle left quickly before the purple banded one and the redheaded woman could say another word. Raphael leapt up the stairs and approached his eldest brother's room. He stood in front of the closed door and wrinkled his beak. The door swung open and Leonardo paused seeing his brother, 'Raph? What is it?'

'I think I know where Mikey is.'

'What? Are you sure?'

'Yeah.'

'How?' asked the blue banded one skeptically.

'Explain another time. Right now we need to get to Mikey.'

* * *

Ayla groaned as she regained conscious. Her whole body ached. She sat up slowly, wincing at the pain covering her body. She blinked and frowned, 'W-what happened?'

'_Ah, you're awake_.'

The witch shuddered, 'W-who?'

The shadow-like being moved toward a body lying still on the floor, its head turned 180 degrees to her and a grin appeared on what's supposed to be its face, '_Jijijiji, lookie at what we brought for Master._'

Her red eyes shifted to the still figure and she gasped, 'N-no!'

Michelangelo lay unconscious in the center of a hexagram surrounded by strange symbols. His body was covered by strange markings. A symbol of a vertical eye was drawn on his forehead. The shadowy creature snickered as it twisted its head and stared at the turtle '_The Master will be pleased at this, thank you Reaper._'

Ayla struggled to get up, 'W-why is he here?! How'd he get here?!'

'_Jijijijiji, Master will be pleased. Indeed. Master will be._'

The young witch grabbed the creature by its arm, 'Answer me!!'

The creature ignored her and continued to laugh in glee. More shadowy creatures of shapes and sizes appear and they all snickered, laughed, chuckled and giggled. Ayla stared at the black mass with grinning faces and glowing golden eyes. Her eyes widened when the symbols surrounding the turtle glowed an ominous red. The creatures' laughter began to sound hysterical.

'_Our salvation! Our avenger! Our judgment! Our justice! Our Sun Child!_'

A quiet gasped escaped the unconscious turtle's lips as his body levitated in midair. His body twitched when the marking on him began to glow a dark aura. His eyes snapped open and a blood curling scream escape his lips. Ayla covered her ears, trying to block out all the noise surrounding her.

'_Sun child! Sun Child! Sun Child! Sun Child! SUN CHILD!!_'

The young witch shuddered in fear, 'N-no, this can't be… It's too soon!'

A purple aura surrounded the turtle as he continued to writhe in unspeakable pain. He gritted is teeth and there were tears trailing down the sides of his unmasked face. Ayla got up to her feet and ran toward him, 'Stop it! STOP IT!!'

She let out a cry when a creature tackled her and pinned her down to the floor. It hissed angrily '_You must not interrupt!_'

Ayla stared in fear as a big golden eye appeared under the turtle. Small black hands appeared, long as tentacles. The hands reached up and grabbed the turtle. The creatures in the room began to speak in an unknown language. A sob escaped Ayla's lips, 'No…. stop! Please stop!'

The little hands wrapped around the writhing turtle, covering him like a cocoon. The creatures all stopped chanting. A shadowy creature stood close to the turtle, tilted its head and grinned madly, '_Before you are reborn, you must not exist._ _Let the purification begin._'

* * *

Evil chuckle. I know you can't wait to read the next chapter. Go on... go to the next chappie. Oh, R&R please...


	18. Missing

Continue with the chapter combo!! /(w)/

**P/S:** You'll enjoy this one... hehehe

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Missing**

Michelangelo stumbled in the darkness. He couldn't see anything, not even his own hands in front of him. He frowned and furrowed his eye ridges, 'Something… there is something I'm forgetting.'

He stumbled back when he felt a blow to his chest. _There it goes again!!_ Something was taken from him. He searched in the darkness, searching for his invisible adversary. He was confused, he couldn't remember what happened. How did he get here? What was taken from him?

'Give it back!' he blurted out into the nothingness.

'_Give what back?_' asked a childlike voice.

The turtle spun around and he jumped seeing a pair of golden eyes and a grin floating in midair. The face seemed to tilt to the right, '_Give what back?_'

Michelangelo's eyes shifted, '… I dunno. But I lost something'

'_Your identity?' _asked the floating face.

'_Your memories?_' asked another floating face appearing out of nowhere.

Another face appeared '_Your life?_'

The blued eyed turtle shook his head in confusion, 'I… I dunno! Just, give it back! It's mine!'

The three faces frowned, '_No._'

'Huh? Why not?!'

'_**Because, you exist not!**_'

The turtle's eyes widened as he suddenly feel like his falling. He clawed at nothing but air and the scream was caught in his throat.

* * *

'What's going on?' asked Ayla as she struggled to free herself, her eyes not leaving the cocooned turtle.

'What is going on?!' she repeated herself.

The creatures ignored her and remained silent. She growled in annoyance, 'ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!'

All heads turned to her, eyes turning red in anger and irritation but mad grin not disappearing. The witch held back whatever it was she wanted to say. She continued to stare at the floating black cocoon.

* * *

Michelangelo found himself standing in darkness. He felt a sense of déjà vu. He shook his head and tried to see if he could see his hands but couldn't. A voice echoed around him, '_Don't you wonder how you look like?_'

'No… I am what I am, am I not?' the turtle replied. He frowned, something was amiss and he felt empty.

'_Don't you wonder who you are?_'

'No… I am who I am. I am me.'

There was a few moments of silence before the voice asked, '_Don't you wonder who they are?_'

Michelangelo looked up and saw blurred figures. He could see colors, red, blue, purple, green and brown. The turtle's eyes shifted around, 'I… I dunno.'

The turtle winced, his head was throbbing and the feeling of familiarity toward the blurred figures made him confused. He shut his eyes hearing distant voices at the back of his mind.

**'**_**M..ey?'**_

His breathing quickened, 'W-where am I?'

**'**_**Mi….an..lo my son.**_**'**

'_Who are you?_'

**'**_**Hey, Mi…!Come 'ere ya goofball!**_**'**

'Answer me! Where am I?!'

**'**_**Mi…, that's a really nice drawing**_**.'**

'_Answer yourself, who are you?_'

'I am me!'

_'Say your name!_'

'My name… I am…'

'_**Mi..y!**_'

'**..ke?**'

'**Mi…ang…o**.'

'My name is-'

'_You exist__** NOT!!**_'

The turtle gasped when he felt a blow to his chest and then, he was, falling, falling into the depths of darkness. Emotions are overwhelming him, confusing him. He could not understand and he just wished it was over.

* * *

It was nearly dawn when they reached the abandoned apartment. They quickly approached the door to the basement. April stood at the back, close to Casey and Donatello as Raphael and Leonardo stood in front. Raphael stared at the door; he took a glance at his brother.

'Are you sure about this Raph?' asked Casey nervously.

'Yeah,' he replied short as he grabbed the doorknob. He turned it and the door opened with a creak.

Everyone held their breath when a rush of cold air escaped from the shut door. The air was ominous and it reeked with the stench of death. The door was slowly pushed open and they all peeked into the dark corridor leading down to the basement. They couldn't see anything at the bottom.

Donatello took out his flashlight and passed it to Leonardo who shone it down the stairs. He took the first step down into the darkness followed by Raphael. The other three followed suit and the purple banded turtle passed the burly vigilante another flashlight, 'Careful guys. Watch your step.'

It seemed forever before they reached the bottom of the stairs. Raphael wrinkled his beak and tried his best to ignore the stench, 'Shell this place reeks!'

'Whoa… check this out,' said Leonardo as he shone the light at the huge hexagonal star, inscriptions and other signs drawn on the floor. April and Donatello stared at the inscriptions and tried to interpret it. Leonardo aided them by shining the floor with the flashlight in his hand.

Casey Jones wandered off a bit and approached the wall in front of him. He shone the wall with the flashlight in his keep and as the light moved toward the left, something caught his eyes. It was faded but he could still managed to see the picture drawn with a marker on the corner of the wall. He jumped when the red banded turtle spoke, 'What is it Case Man?'

'Check it out,' he said as he shone the light at the faded drawing.

It was obviously drawn by a child as it was located close to the floor. The picture was of what might be New York City and a big eye was located above it. It's as if the eye was staring down at the city. At the bottom of the city seemed to be scribbling of black creatures with hands reaching out to the eye. But there was something else. Above the city below the eyes is a stick figure with wings which Raphael assumed to be an angel, floating in the air.

'What the shell does this mean?'

'I dunno. Maybe it's-' Casey paused as the light he held was shining at a small skeletal figure lying on the floor, curled in a fetal form about two feet from the picture on the wall, 'Oh God!'

Leonardo who heard the human shone his light at what the man was pointing at and he gasped seeing the pile of corpses of all sizes, from a child to adults. April covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in shock and fear. Donatello's eyes were wide as saucers, 'Shell.'

Raphael took a step back and he kicked something. The thing tipped over and fell, the lid opening and a soft tune was played. He stared at the object, it's a music box! His attention turned to the pile of dead bodies when he heard movement. His eyes widened and he heard Leonardo drew his weapons out when the supposedly dead bodies began to move.

Where the eyes should be was glowing red and the bodies rose to their skeletal legs. The body of the child close to the painting pointed a finger at them, '_**Kill the intruders!!**_'

* * *

Michelangelo _stared_ at his hands. Well, that's what he assumed he was staring at since he couldn't see a thing. His eyes had lost its life and he couldn't feel anything but emptiness. Though there's this feeling nagging at the back of his mind, telling him that he need to remember what he has lost, the missing piece. He looked up at the glowing golden eyes staring at him.

'_You exist not!_'

'I exist… not…_' _strange, he felt content at the thought of not existing.

_'Yes. You exist not. You don't belong to their world anymore. You are nothing. You exist not._'

'Then what am I? Where do I belong?' he was curious.

'_You're one of us now._'

'…..'

'_You are the one who will avenge us._'

He felt a grin appearing on his face, 'Yes. I will be the one. Your Salvation.'

* * *

Ayla's ears perked to the sound of something cracking. She watched the black cocoon moved. The black layers falling like flakes of old paint off a wall. A hand shot out from the cocoon and he pulled himself out. The being trapped in the cocoon fell on his knees on the floor. The being took in a deep breath as he slowly rise from the floor

Her heart clenched in fear as she stared at what was supposed to be the blue eyed turtle now become a shadowed creature with glowing golden eyes and a mad grin on his face. The symbol of an eye was glowing red on his forehead. He stood up and swayed a bit, grinning, showing his sharp teeth, '**Hello world.**'

* * *

Give me reviews!! I know you LOVE this chapter!! Whoooooo~


	19. Lose Control

Ah, I love writing this chapter. In fact, the whole Fanfiction is fun to write!! Now, continue with the chapter combo!!

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Lose Control**

'Michelangelo' chuckled darkly. The black creatures around him chattered in glee at the sight of his new form, '_The Sun Child has been reborn!_'

The creature that held the young witch down let her go and approached the turtle with obvious excitement. Ayla stared, 'Mi… Michelangelo?'

The transformed turtle did not heed her call and patted the head of one of the creatures, 'Come children. The _**Judgment Day**_ is near. We have a lot to do in so little time.'

The black creatures crowded him like excited children, '_What must we do Sun Child?_'

He hummed as he look thoughtful for a moment, 'What is it you want children?'

'_We want salvation. We want vengeance._'

A huge grin split Michelangelo's face, 'Say the name of the Sinful One's Reaper.'

The chattering stopped. All the creatures turned to Ayla and she froze in fear, '_HER!! Ayla!_'

The witch gasped and stood up on her feet, 'N-no… I didn't have any choice! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!!'

Michelangelo raised his hand and everything fell silent. He walked toward the witch, stoop low and sneered, 'You did have a choice. You should have chosen death instead of running away from it.'

'I… I…'

He leaned back and turned to his 'children'. He opened his arms, 'Listen my children, the human is insignificant to our purpose.'

The creatures made noises as signs of protest but they silenced when the turtle raised his hand again, 'Do not worry. She will perish along with the others who have abandoned you, forgotten you. Today, let us make our existence known to this world! Let us introduce Hell to this world!!'

The creatures all grinned and cheered. They hissed, '_Yesss!!_'

'What of the Sinful One?' asked Ayla quietly. Everything fell silent again, they heard her spoke.

Michelangelo's eyes narrowed, 'That is none of your concern human. You are no longer needed.'

* * *

Raphael roared as he pushed aside a group of putrid living corpse. He looked back at Donatello and April who are still trying to decipher the strange signs, 'Anytime now guys!'

'I almost got it!' replied Donatello as he quickly scribbled the signs into his notepad.

Casey Jones whooped as he smacked an adult corpse with an aluminum bat, 'Sorry!'

Leonardo did a roundhouse kick and knocked down three. He leaped to his feet and prepared himself to attack with his weapons.

'_**Halt!**_'

All the living corpses froze. They all moved to make a space as someone stepped out from the darkness. The turtles and their human friends stared at the newcomer. It has glowing golden eyes and a big grin on its face, a red sign shaped like an eye on its forehead. Raphael blinked, the creature looked familiar.

'Who are you? Another Sinner?' asked Leonardo.

'On the contrary dear Leonardo... I am unlike that weak Sinner you've fought.'

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, 'How do you know my name?'

'Oh, I know a lot. In fact, I know everything. I am to be the creator of the new world. A world for my children,' said the creature.

Everyone took a step back when thousands of glowing golden eyes appeared from the shadows. Donatello stuttered his question, 'N-new w-w-world? What do you mean?'

The creature walked toward the music box and picked it up, 'The _**Judgment Day**_… It will be the day where this world will be destroyed and a new world to be born.'

'You can't destroy the world!! That's not even possible!' said the purple banded turtle.

'Nothing is impossible for me Donatello. The Sinful One chose me to be Judgment, therefore I shall. This world is shrouded by sins thus must be cleansed!'

Raphael's eyes widened when he realized something, 'M-Mikey?'

Everyone turned to him. Michelangelo turned to the turtle and tilted his head, 'You must be mistaken me for someone else Raphael.'

The red banded turtle took a step forward and growled, 'You can't fool me! I know it's you Michelangelo!'

The transformed turtle shook his head and chuckled in humor, 'Seriously, you've made a mistake.'

The black creatures hiding in the shadows narrowed their eyes and hissed, '_Michelangelo exist not!_'

'What have you done to him?!' asked Leonardo angrily.

'They've done nothing!' replied Michelangelo with an angry tone. He turned to the shadows, 'Come my children, time waits for no one. We have less than four days to prepare.'

Raphael rushed forward as Michelangelo walked toward the shadows, 'Mikey wait!'

'Michelangelo does not exist,' muttered the shadowy creature before he vanished in the darkness.

'MIKEY!!'

The living corpses were back in motion and turned to them, '_Michelangelo exist not! Leave now or face your doom!_'

'Raph! Let's retreat,' said Leonardo disheartened as he held his brother's right shoulder and give it a squeeze.

The red banded turtle struggled, 'Are you mad?! That was Mikey! Our brother! How can you just let him go?!'

'Raph, we're outnumbered. And we need to think of a plan to get Mikey back AND prevent the destruction of our world!' the leader reasoned.

The temperamental turtle sighed in defeat and followed the others out. The living corpse stared, '_Michelangelo exist not._'

* * *

When they were outside, the sky was dark as if there's going to be a heavy downpour. The wind was howling fiercely and the atmosphere was ominous. The air becomes colder as more dark clouds rolled in above New York City. People came out and stared at the sky in wonder because it was bright and sunny moments ago. They stare, and wonder.

Suddenly, a woman screamed. She was being attacked by one black creature who jumped onto her back. People who stood close to the alleyway backed away when glowing golden eyes appeared from the shadows. The shadows snickered in glee. Chaos was instantly unleashed in the streets of New York as the creatures of the shadows leaped out and attacked anyone in sight. They clung to anyone and start clawing, hitting, scratching and biting.

'W-what do we do Leo?' asked Donatello.

The Fearless Leader bowed his head, 'Nothing. We can't do much to help now; we have to get back to the lair.'

Raphael gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. He stared at the defenseless people who are being assaulted. However, it seemed that the creatures did not hurt anyone badly. It's as if their intention was to inflict fear in them and cause panic. He looked at the building across him and his eyes narrowed at the sight of _Michelangelo _who was grinning madly. The turtle felt his heart clenched when he thought they might not regain their lost brother. _No, Mikey's strong. He'll find his way back and we'll be there to pull him out_, he thought with determination.

'Let's move,' said Leonardo as he took a last glance at his transformed brother. Donatello sighed as he too, took a last glance at his baby brother. April and Casey were disheartened. The youngest turtle was after all the sun of the Hamato family... and theirs. They followed the turtles to the edge of the building and climbed down the fire escape.

Michelangelo watched the turtles and the two humans leave. He grinned and stared at his 'children'. He blinked and raised a hand onto his cheek, he stared at his hand as he pulled it away, 'Tears?'

A black cat stared down at the streets from atop a building. Serph stared at the panicked civilians and he grinned, 'So, it's finally begun.'

* * *

Ayla groaned as she slid down against the wall. She waited there, slipping in and out of consciousness. She fought to stay conscious but was failing due to her injuries. As she slipped out of consciousness she heard footsteps and people talking, 'F-finally…'

* * *

Ooh, such ANGST! I'm all hyped up by this chapter! Sorry it's such a short chapter though.... Please R&R~


	20. Tourniquet

Hello~ Sorry I've been MIA.I've been doing that a lot recently.... =_= Been really busy. The story is ending pretty soon. The Day of Judgment is nearing. First of all, I'd like to thank these people who have reviewed my story!! I didn't get to credit you all cuz I have very limited internet access... Okay here are the people:

**Puldoh**- A huge fan of Michelangelo like I do. She's like my biggest fan!! XD. I've read your stories but never get to send my reviews DX keep up the good work with those stories~

**Simone Robinson**- One of my regular readers!! Love ya! And sorr I didn't get to send review to your stories DX I'll try revisit your stories and send in reviews~

**Ashi Hime- **a reader who was mesmerized by my horror themed fanfiction

**bonez1925**- The dude who strongly supports me and complains that I don't get enough reviews for my work. You're the man dude!! Awesome!

**Michel J Angelo-** another huge Mikey fan here. I've read her stories and love 'em!!

**FantasyFan17**, **ChizuMaehara**- these two readers got caught up reading this fic and totally got sucked in!! XD

**YoTicTac13, ****Dimond-Of-Longcleave, Crytalbladedragon, kawaii yuki-chan, Angel362, Jessica Hamato, chihine, Emily & kittenfire**- thanks for reviewing people!!! Ah, I dunno what to say but I'm happythat you people love my story!! I'll be sure to write a superb ending for you all!!!

And to those who read my story but didn't write any rivews... thanks for reading!!! I don't mnd not receiving many reviews aslong as someone read my stories!!! Okay on with the story~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT!!! But I own the OCs: _Ayla, Michel A. Griffith, Serph/Belmont, Sinful One and others._

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Tourniquet  
**

Amanda sighed as she stared at the photo of her husband and her daughter. She traced the photo of her daughter sadly, 'Harley…'

She gasped when she heard glass shattering. She rushed to the living room and found a vase on the floor, broken to pieces. She blinked and saw the window was open, 'Must be the wind.'

'_Mommy?_'

Amanda gasped and froze. She turned around slowly and her eyes widened at the sight of her daughter who have been missing for years. The girl looked exactly how she was on the day she went missing, wearing her blue dress and her hair tied with a yellow ribbon.

Tears welled up in Amanda's eyes, 'H-Harley baby. Is t-that you?'

Harley looked up at her with a sad gaze, '_Why didn't you come for me mommy? Why didn't you come?'_

'Mommy couldn't find you baby! Mommy's so sorry!!' said the woman as she began crying. Sobs escaped her parted lips.

Harley smiled, '_It's okay mommy. It's not your fault I died. It's __**HIS**__!_'

Amanda heard the door open and her husband stepped in, 'Honey, I'm home!'

Shaun stopped when he saw his wife sobbing. He approached her and put his hands on her shoulder. 'Amanda what's wrong?'

He gasped and his eyes widened when his wife turned to face him. Instead of seeing the face of his wife, her face was replaced with a black void with glowing golden eyes and a malicious grin, '_Why did you left me daddy?!'_

Shaun stepped back, 'H-H-Harley?!'

'_You left me daddy! You left me and I was taken! Look at me! Look at what you've made me become!!_'

Shaun ran to the door but shadows rose from the floor and blocked his path. He turned to Amanda fearfully, 'Leave me alone!'

'_Look at me daddy! Look at what you've done!_'

'What do you want?!'

Amanda stopped and looked down at the floor, '_I want…_'

Shaun stared at her warily. Ready to run if needed. She looked up at him and her grin widened, '_I WANT YOU DEAD!!_'

* * *

The young witch woke up to the sound of tapping. She opened her eyes and turned to her right where she saw a mutant turtle with purple bandana was sitting typing on the computer. She can hear someone talking too, maybe from the television because she heard screaming.

'What day is it today?' she asked.

'Wednesday,' replied Donatello as he turned to her. She could see the fatigue on his face. The turtle attempted a smile, 'You've been out for a day. How are you feeling?'

'…like death.'

The turtle sighed, 'I see what you mean.'

Ayla shut her eyes, 'So you've seen my rotting flesh…'

The turtle shook his head, blushing madly, 'Oh, no, no, no! April cleaned up your wounds. I just heard from her.'

The witch nodded then looked up at the ceiling, 'How is it up there?'

'Not doing good,' replied Leonardo who entered the lab.

Ayla fidgeted nervously, 'I'm… I'm sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I just let death take me.'

'Everyone fears death,' said Donatello.

'But that ain't mean ya have ta run away from it by tryin' ta be immortal,' said Raphael gruffly. He was leaning on the wall outside the lab by the door.

The witch looked out the door, 'But… but I'm not immortal.'

'What do you mean? You've lived for more than a century don't you?' asked the blue banded turtle.

'True but I am not immortal. The Sinful One only extended my life if I continue to serve as its Soul Reaper. However, there is a limit to my service. Once the Sinful One has what it wants, I am no longer needed and I will die. I am dying as we speak. I can feel it. My body is breaking apart, my wounds stench of rotting flesh. I am a walking corpse.'

Raphael entered the lab and stared at her, 'Ayla right?'

She replied with a nod. He nodded, 'Tell us how ta get our baby bro back.'

'I am sorry but I do not know how to retrieve his lost soul. He is now the Sinful One's host. On Judgment Day, it will be too late. The Sinful One will completely take over him and there is nothing you can do to retrieve his soul.'

The three turtles were instantly overwhelmed by depression. Donatello hesitated, 'A-are you sure there's no other way?'

Ayla's face brightened when she thought of something, 'Perhaps you can help him find his path through meditation! You know, get to the astral plane and find him. That's how you connect spiritually correct?'

'Even with my level, I don't think I can do it. My mind is not calm. Usually it's sensei who searches for us through meditation when we are in need,' said Leonardo dejectedly.

'Maybe Michel can do it,' said Raphael.

The young witch stood up, 'Michel?! You've met him?'

The turtle shifted, 'Yeah, sorta by accident.'

His two brothers stared at him, 'Since when?'

'I think it's when I got stabbed by one of 'em creatures. The one dat tried ta strike ya Leo.'

The Fearless Leader grimaced, 'Oh, that day…'

'So, how do you contact Michel?' asked the genius.

The red banded turtle shrugged, 'Usually when I'm asleep or when I'm meditating.'

Leonardo raised an eye ridge, 'Meditate? You?'

'Yeah, yeah. Not my strong point but at least I'm not like Mikey.'

Donatello chuckled lightly and patted his shoulder as the red banded one sat on the floor lotus style. The blue banded turtle shifted, 'Umm, need anything?'

'Just be quiet…'

* * *

Michelangelo was floating aimlessly, surrounded by eternal darkness. Not even a speck of light can be seen. Every time he tried to think his head ache. His eyes widened when a big red eye appeared over him. The eye stared at him, glowing eerily.

'_Soon, you shall be mine…_'

'W-who are you?' he asked, his voice hoarse.

The eye shifted then narrowed at him, '_Who or what I am is insignificant for you to know as you shall be mine to posses._'

'Why do you want… me?'

'_None of your concern. Now, give in to the abyss so that I can take control._'

The turtle felt a burst of anger, 'NO!!'

The giant eye seemed to flinch at the flash of light that came from the turtle. There was a roar and the turtle felt the shadows engulf him like thick liquid, suffocating him, making him weak. He gasped for air as his sight dimmed. He reached out a hand, 'S-somebody… help…'

As he loses his vision, he saw a bright light. Then something warm held his hand, 'MICHELANGELO!!'

* * *

Dark Michelangelo stood perched on a building. He stared down at the deserted streets and grinned. No one dared to leave their homes. The streets were chaotic, cars overturned and in flames, rubbish littered the streets, alarms blaring. Even the homeless went to find shelter in churches or schools. The whole city was overpowered by fear and he can feel the fear fueling him, feeding him with power.

He heard scraping behind him, '_Sun Child?_'

He turned to meet the child-sized creature with a smile, 'Yes my child?'

The creature hesitated, '_There's a talking cat._'

The smile was replaced with a scowl, 'Serph.'

'**Hello there Michelangelo**,' said Serph.

The creature hissed, '_He is NOT Michelangelo!_'

The black cat made a shooing motion with its paw, '**Be gone. This is a private talk between me and him**.'

The creature hesitated but left when Dark Michelangelo gave it a nod. The turtle turned to the cat and glared at it, 'What do you want Sinful Soul?'

Serph leapt up on a ledge, '**Oh, I'm here for my reward**.'

The turtle raised an eye ridge, 'Reward? Hahahahaha!! What makes you think that I'll give you anything foolish one?!'

The cat's eyes narrowed with irritation, '**I helped you with your plan to cleanse this world!**'

Dark Michelangelo stopped laughing and smirked, 'Oh? But what you've done is quite insignificant. By the way, Ayla is no longer of use, what makes you of more value to me since she is far more important to my plans than you before?'

Serph was about to retort but the turtle grabbed his head with one hand, 'You, Serph or should I say, Belmont? Are wasting your time here. Let me send you to the otherworld.'

Serph's eyes widened, '**Wait! NO!!!**'

There was a flash of light and a ghostly figure of Serph was floating in midair. He cursed, '**You will NOT send me to the Spirit Realm! I WILL be reborn! This I swear!!**'

He vanished from the turtle's sight. The turtle sighed and released the cat's head. The cat stared at him and blinked as he patted its head, 'Such a foolish man he is…'

He gasped. Hands flung to grab his head and he fell on his knees. He growled 'W-what?! T-this voice…'

* * *

'MICHELANGELO!!'

He felt himself being pulled out of the thick, suffocating blackness. He gasped and opened his eyes to meet a blond teenager with blue eyes staring at him. The teen put his free hand on the turtle's and pulled him as hard as he can.

'W-who are you?'

'I'm Michel! Michel Griffith!' said the teen with a grin. With a heave he managed to pull the turtle out. They both floated in the nothingness, staring at each other.

The turtle tilted his head, 'Why did you help me?'

'Because you asked for help silly!' said the teen with a chuckle.

Michelangelo blinked, 'I did?'

'Uhh… anyway, I'm here because your bro, Raph, asked me to help get you out of this,' said Michel as he gestured the darkness around them.

'Raph? Who's that?' asked the blue eyed turtle confused.

The blond blinked, 'You kidding me right? He's your bro! You know the temperamental big bro?'

The turtle just stared at him not understanding. Then he asked, 'Do you know my name?'

'Y-yeah, it's Michelangelo. Hamato Michelangelo,' replied Michel nervously.

'Michel… angel… o?'

He gasped. Hands flung to grab his head as a sharp pain struck him. He saw blurry visions fly and muffled voices talking at the back of his mind. A rush of emotions surrounded him but everything came to a halt at the image of three mutant turtles and a mutant rat smiling at him. The turtle with purple bandana had a warm and caring aura surrounding him while the blue banded one had a confident and protective aura. The rat gave off a warm, loving and kind aura. As for the turtle in red bandana, he was emitting a very strong aura; anger, compassion, stubbornness, kindness and loyalty.

But all these vanished when the red eye above him glowed a dark red. He cried out as the signed on his forehead burned. The disembodied voice belonging to the eye spoke, '_You exist not! You have no life before! You don't need these memories!_'

'N-no! I want to k-keep them! G-give them… BACK!!'

'Michelangelo?!' asked Michel worriedly. He could not hear the voice that spoke with the turtle. The blond spirit yelped when he was blown back by an invisible force. He watched from afar the turtle struggle against the will of the darkness that tried to consume him.

The blue eyed turtle screamed as the memories that slowly came back to him was being ripped away from him harshly. His head hurt so much that it felt as if it's going to split in two! He held his head tightly, trying to suppress the pain but it was futile. His throat was beginning to get sore because of the screaming.

'STOP IT!! Don't take them away from me!!'

'Mikey!!' cried Michel as he tried to get close to help the turtle but he was being obstructed by an invisible barrier. He gasped and moved back when thousands of eyes appeared in front of him, glaring at him, '_**BE GONE!!**_'

'Waaah!!' cried the spirit as he flew back. There was a bright light and when he opened his eyes he found himself floating in front of Raphael. The turtle stared at him with a worried expression, 'M-Michel?'

The spirit found himself gasping and he turned to the black hole that began to close slowly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to Raphael, 'What happened?'

'I… I found him… but I can't… He didn't...'

'Whoa there, calm down and take deep breath. That's it.'

Michel heaved a heavy sigh, '…Mikey doesn't remember who he is.'

Raphael froze, 'W-what?'

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter~ I was fighting against Writer's Block when writing this one... he horror of going blank when your writing a good story is so immense. R&R please~


	21. Lacrymosa

**A/N: Things get a lil' disturbing... You'll be surprised at the end of the chapter... fufufufufu, b the way this chapter is a little longer than usual.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT!!! But I own the OCs: _Ayla, Michel A. Griffith, Serph/Belmont, Sinful One and others._

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Lacrymosa**

The unseen sun has set and darkness blanketed New York City. Even with the city lights on, the city remained to look ominous. The wind whispers the unheard songs of disaster as the Judgment Day approaches. Time seemed to fly so fast in the deserted city.

Dark Michelangelo sat on a rooftop staring down at the city with a grin even though he feels nothing. His 'children' the dark creatures all gathered behind him, waiting for him to speak. He looked up at the starless sky, 'My children, the Sinful One requested that we need to reap more sinful souls as sacrifices for our world.'

The creatures chattered excitedly and he continued, 'Go, seek those who has done sins and reap their souls!'

The dark creatures melted into the shadows and left leaving him alone on the rooftop. Dark Michelangelo let the hidden tears fall. He clenched his chest, 'What is this feeling?'

* * *

Vahn slammed the bottle down hard on the table. His cheeks tinted read and his eyes glazed because of the alcohol he had consumed. He stared at his two companions who were playing cards on a wooden crate. He then looked out the window and he shuddered to see the darkness.

'You okay Vahn?' asked Flint.

'Y-yeah… just a little chill.'

Damien threw down a card, 'Don't worry man, we're safe as long as we stay in the light. Those 'em creatures won't get us.'

Vahn narrowed his eyes, 'But how long can we stand?'

The lights flickered above them and Damien shot him a glare, 'Jesus man! Don't jinx our luck!'

Flint remained calm, 'Don't worry, it happens every now and then but the lights never go off.'

'I wonder how the Boss and the stinkin' Foot are doing…'

'I'm sure the Boss can take care of 'imself. Sheez, he even have the guts to face those mutant freaks!'

The lights flickered again but this time it took longer for the light to stop flickering. The three men looked up nervously. Vahn turned his attention away from the ceiling and his eyes widened at the sight of glowing golden eyes behind his two companions, 'Guys get away from there!!'

'What?' asked Damien. Before he could even move his head flew off his neck and blood spurt out of his open wound. Flint's eyes widened and he ran toward Vahn but on his way his left leg sank into his own shadow and he screamed in pain as he felt his legs being shredded.

'Flint!!' cried Vahn out of his trance.

'Vahn behind you!!' cried Flint.

The drunken man turned around swinging his pocket knife as defense but he froze when he saw something he didn't expect, 'S-Sylvia?'

'_Goodbye Vahn_,' said the woman as she clawed his face.

'VAAAAAHN!!' cried Flint. He stared in horror as he watched his friend's face is being clawed into nothing. He continued to sink into the shadow and he knew this is the end for him, 'I-I'm sorry… Clement. D-daddy won't be home.'

'_Don't worry daddy! You don't have to come home!_' said a voice.

Flint looked down and saw the face of his son. The shadow pulling him down was his own son?! The man let tears stream down his cheeks, 'C-Clement?'

Clement smiled, '_You're coming with me daddy!_'

* * *

A lone figure walked down to the river bank. He held a bouquet of flowers. He was aware he was being followed but he will not stop until he reached his destination. He stopped in front of a rock and knelt down. He slid off his hood and stared at the rock with tired eyes, 'Karen… I'm here for you tonight.'

Trent ignored the presence behind him. He shut his eyes and touched the stone, 'I'm sorry for what happened. You would still be alive if I listened to you…'

He opened his eyes and smiled sadly, 'But don't worry, I'm coming to see you tonight. I won't let you be alone, not anymore…'

His eyes widened when something stabbed him through his heart from behind. Blood trickled down his cracked lips; the smile remained on his face as life faded from his eyes. The shadowy creature leaned forward and a beautiful sad face replaced its black void face, '_I'm sorry Trent… and I love you too._'

* * *

'What do you mean?' asked Leonardo in disbelief.

'Ya hear what I said! He can't even remember his own name!' said Raphael who was pacing back and forth.

Ayla stared at the floor, 'The Sinful One has chosen your brother to be it's host. Therefore to be in complete control, it will erase your brother's memory.'

'_Michelangelo exist not_. That's what they kept saying right?' said Donatello.

'Shell I don't care about dat!! What I want ta know is why?! Why Mikey?!'

'Because he is the Sun Child,' replied the young witch.

April creased her brows, 'What is the Sun Child?'

'A being born with a spirit which cannot be tainted. When I was the Sinful One's Reaper, I was ordered to reap a thousand Sinful Souls, a thousand Tainted Souls, a thousand Innocent Souls and one soul which cannot be tainted, the Sun Child.'

'But isn't that same with Innocent Souls?' asked Donatello curiously.

Ayla shook her head, 'It may be called Innocent Souls but these souls can be tainted by sin… it's like, you are pure and innocent when you're a child but as you grow, you commit little sins which taints the soul. Soon if the person is tempted by sin, he will commit a big sin which will make him a Sinful Soul.'

'What about the one called the Sinner?'

'That's an example of Sinful Souls. However, the Sinful One selects certain souls to be labeled as one of it's legions who we called the Sinners.'

'I don't understand why the Sinful One needs Mikey's soul,' said Leonardo.

The young witch fidgeted and Raphael noticed her discomfort, 'What is it?'

'I've recently found out that the Sinful One required me to collect souls as sacrifices… for the new world. _A new world can only be created by sacrificing a soul which cannot be tainted_, that's what it told me so… Michelangelo is the main sacrifice for the creation of a new world.'

Casey who had been quiet spoke, 'That… sounds like playin' God. Ya know what I mean?'

'Are ya sayin' our enemy is a God from Hell?! As in Hades?!' asked the temperamental turtle.

'I- I don't know.'

Leonardo rubbed his temple, 'We've faced so many enemies from out of this world before but this… this is way out of our league.'

'I get what you mean bro,' said the purple banded turtle.

'Oh, what does this mean?' asked April as she grabbed the notepad from Donatello's worktable and showed it to Ayla. The witch stared at the signs that the turtle had copied from the basement.

'This is the spell which opens the Gates to Hell,' she said with shame. She continued to stare at it and her eyes widened. She flipped the notepad upside down, 'Wait! This is…'

'What is it?' asked Donatello.

'This is the spell for Reincarnation! So that's how I cannot banish Serph's soul! He remains here and is waiting for a chance to be reborn!'

'What?' asked Casey.

'If a spirit was in close contact with this when the circle was active, the soul cannot be banished to the Spirit Realm and will remain here. It was my mistake that had him lingering in this world…' she said sadly. She gasped, 'That's why he's after Michel! He knew that I was going to revive him and plans to take Michel's body!'

'Why did you want to revive Michel in the first place?' asked April.

'B-because… because it's my fault he was sent to Hell…'

Raphael huffed, 'Well, he's not in Hell that's fer sure.'

'Yes… but still. It's my fault he died.'

'But it wasn't ya who persuaded him ta work fer ya. It's da Sinful One.'

The Leader stared at him, 'How'd you know that?'

The temperamental turtle shrugged, 'I kinda got glimpses of Michel's memories.'

April looked at the digital clock, 'It's getting late guys. I think it's better we take a lot of rest tonight if we want the plan to go well tomorrow. Especially you Raph.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know. G'nite guys…' he said as he walked out of the infirmary. Everyone else said their goodnights as they shuffled to their rooms, sofa and bed. April turned off the lights for Ayla and gave her a small smile before she left.

Ayla sat alone in the infirmary. She sighed and lay down on her side. The young witch let out a sigh as a single tear trickled down her cheeks. She shut her eyes and dreamt a dream.

_The red-eyed girl hugged the small bundle in her arms. She put it down by the door and knocked the door then turned and left in a hurry. She hid in an alleyway and watched from the distance as the door opened. A young nun came out and she gasped to see the small bundle. She picked it up and found a small child in it._

_'Oh my, such an unfortunate beautiful thing,' she said. She looked around to see if she could still catch up to the mother of the child but saw no one. She sighed and stroked the baby's face, 'Don't worry, I'll take care of you little one.'_

_Ayla turned away with tears staining her pale cheeks, 'I'm sorry…'_

_Years has passed and she found out her son was named Michel. He was adopted by a family and Ayla was content to find his foster mother was a gentle and caring woman. However, the father is someone she does not approve. She never dared to approach him until one day they met by destiny._

_Michel found her spying through the warehouse window, 'Hey!'_

_She jumped and turned to him. She was quite surprised to find him. He folded his arms over his chest and stared at her, 'What are you doing here?'_

_'I… I want my book back.'_

_'Book? Oh, you mean the one with Kai?'_

_ She nodded her head. She stared at him and he shifted uncomfortably, 'Umm, you want me to get it for you?'_

_'You'll do that for me?'_

_'Well, you're a pretty girl in distress! Of course I'll help!' he said with a grin._

_Ayla smiled 'Thank you. Meet me at…'_

_Ever since that day, he came searching for her at her apartment, whether just to talk with her or to hide from his enemies as she tend to his wounds. She knew that meeting him frequently would lead to a problem. His face reminds her of her lover and it made her heart ache. She longs to be touch by him but she cannot allow it. This is not her lover… but her son._

_As days passed she noticed the longing and desires in his eyes grow strong when their eyes met. She tried her best to be cold to him but she couldn't stop caring. She knew things will go wrong if she didn't step out of his life soon. But she couldn't leave him, never the second time._

_'Why are you helping me?' asked Michel as he took of his blood stained shirt._

_The young witch turned away to give him privacy, 'Because… you helped me.'_

_'Yeah, but getting your book back ain't no big deal.'_

_Ayla bowed her head, 'I know…'_

_'Hey Ayla!'_

_She raised her head, 'Hmm? What is-?!'_

_She was shocked when she felt his soft warm lips against hers. She quickly pulled away and shook her head, 'No! We can't!'_

_Michel looked hurt, 'Why not?'_

_'B-because…'_

_'Because?'_

_She turned away, 'I can't tell you.'_

_'You have someone else?'_

_'N-no. It's not that!'_

_'Then why?'_

_'I really can't tell… I'm sorry!' she said as she quickly left. Tears streaming down her cheeks as her feelings are in conflict. She loved him, yes, but more than a motherly love. She fell in love with her own son!_

_'It is a sin. It is a Forbidden Love.'_

Ayla stirred in her sleep, 'I'm sorry…'

Her cheeks are wet because of the tears. Michel hovered beside the bed. He stroked her hair even though he knew she can't feel him. He stared at her sadly, 'I know Ayla… I know who you are but I will never stop loving you. I will do anything to make you happy… mother.'

He reached out to hold the locket she kept on her necklace. He opened it and stared at the worn out photo of a man who looked like him except that the photo is in black and white. A name was engraved inside which says '_Michel'_. He stared at it, 'But I'm not the Michel you love isn't it?'

He turned to the door when he felt something. Taking a glance at the sleeping girl he moved toward the living room. He stood there, 'What's this feeling? Like… someone is calling me…'

* * *

Whahahaha!! You didn't expect that did you?! R&R please~


	22. Bring Me to Life

**A/N:** Someone has returned to the world of the living. Guess who it is.... XD Yay~ A fight scene in this chapter!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT!!! But I own the OCs: _Ayla, Michel A. Griffith, Serph/Belmont, Sinful One and others._

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Bring Me to Life**

The stray bloodhound was sniffing at the pile of trash, searching for something to eat. Its head snapped up when it felt a presence and it growled. The dog began barking at the blurry figure and it yelped when the figure hit it, sending it falling a few feet away.

The dog slowly stood and it eyes glowed an eerie red. It snorted, 'This body shall do for now…'

Serph looked around and inwardly grimaced, _how pathetic. I can only possess animals._ He trotted toward the exit of the alley and looked out in the streets, finding it deserted. He narrowed his eyes, 'I have to get that book.'

He ran out of the alley into the streets. He ignored the scrapping sounds that were made by the creatures in the shadows. He grinned to himself, when he saw the building he was searching for. He chanted a spell and the door opened for him. He looked around and quickly entered, kicking the door shut behind him.

The dog sniffed the air and felt satisfied, 'She's not here. That means the book is unguarded.'

He walked up the flight of stairs until he reached the seventh floor. He stared at the wall then began chanting a spell. There was a flash of red light and a door appeared. The door opened by itself and he entered. He looked around the room.

It was moderately big. The centre of the room was empty except for the big hexagonal star in a circle on the floor. There were familiar spells bordering the sign. Across where he stood, he could see two doors which he knew as Ayla's room and the bathroom. To his left, he could see the kitchen. On his right is an old leather black couch, a coffee table made of redwood and a bookshelf.

Serph trotted straight toward the door he knew was Ayla's room. The door wasn't shut tight and he pushed it open. Sniffing the air again he then proceeds to explore the small room. There was a bed with red sheet, a chair and a desk with unlit candles on it. He approached the table and climbed up the chair. He grinned to see the black book with golden writings, 'The Book of Spells.'

He picked up the book in his mouth and accidentally knocked a box off the table. The box fell open and a soft tune was played. He stared at it for a few moments before turning away and headed out into the living room.

* * *

Ayla gasped as her eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked around the dark room grasping her chest, 'W-what is this feeling?'

She sat on the bed for a minute before she swung her legs off and let her toes touch the cold floor. She stood up shakily and headed toward the door. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she was overwhelmed by the feeling of dread. She saw the redheaded woman sleeping on the couch while the tall burly man was sleeping on the floor hugging a bag.

The young witch was about to approach the sleeping woman to ask for a glass of water when suddenly a sign, unfamiliar to her, appeared on the floor a few feet in front of her. The sign glowed a bright light that it woke up both April and Casey.

'What the?!'

'Ayla!?' asked April.

Ayla shook her head, 'It wasn't me!!'

She could hear voices from upstairs, a sign that the turtle brothers are awake. She returned her attention to the sign and her eyes widened when a familiar figure was floating above it, 'M-Michel?!'

The spirit stared at his hands then at her, 'Ayla? What's- AAARGH!!'

'MICHEL!!?' cried Ayla as she moved to step into the sign.

'NO!! S-stay away Ayla!' cried Michel.

Donatello and his brothers rushed downstairs, 'April?! Casey?!'

Raphael froze when he saw Michel, 'Michel?!'

'What's going on?' asked Leonardo as he glanced at Ayla.

The spirit gritted his teeth as his ghostly body seemed to flicker like TV static. _I'm a ghost! Why do I feel pain?!_ He thought trying to suppress the scream rising in his throat. He looked at Ayla who looked back at him with fear and confusion. His back arched when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest and the scream that he was holding escaped his lips.

'MICHEL?!'

'No Ayla! You can't go near him! We don't know what'll happen to you!' said April as she held back the fragile girl.

They all watched the spirit's form began to disintegrate and Ayla struggled to get away from April and Casey's grasp. Tear trailing down her cheeks as she watched him slowly disappear. She stopped struggling and fell limp in their hands, eyes staring at the spot where Michel was moments ago.

* * *

Dark Michelangelo's eyes snapped open. He turned toward the direction of what he once called home. His golden eyes narrowed, 'That fool! He crossed the line!! How dare he take what's mine!'

He ran to the edge of the room and leapt across to the other building. He felt a wave of nostalgic emotions as he continued leaping over rooftops toward his destination. He shook his head and cast away the thought. He growled in irritation, '**BELMONT!!**'

* * *

Serph released himself from the dog's body as the sign on the floor glowed red. The dog whined and looked around in a confused manner. It yelped when suddenly black tentacles rise from the floor and wrapped around its limbs. The dog struggled against it. It yelped again, this time in pain as its body began to disintegrate into dust. Serph watched the dog broke into small molecules and he waited in anticipation as the tentacles vanished into the portal.

The sign glowed white and the black tentacles came out of the portal on the floor. They wrapped around each other forming a black cocoon. The spirit smiled as he watched a body was revealed as the black cocoon melted. The body was young, with short dark hair flailing in the wind caused by the portal.

Serph grinned seeing the face of the young man, 'Your body is mine Michel!'

However he didn't expect what happened next. Michel's back arched as a pained gasp escaped his lips and his eyes snapped open. He began coughing and leaned forward, with his arms still stuck to the sticky melting cocoon. He hung limply after his coughing had died. He opened his eyes and found his vision blurry. He groaned, 'W-what happened?'

Serph smirked as he circled the teenager, 'Hello there Michel.'

The dark haired teen tensed, he recognized the voice. He fell hard on the floor as the black sticky thing that used to be his cocoon melted rapidly. The light emitted from the symbol on the floor vanished along with the portal. The teenager groaned in pain, his chest still hurts, _wait! I'm in pain?_ He shuddered when he realized how cold he felt, not realizing that he was naked. His senses were numb and a bit tingly. He tried to push himself off the floor but couldn't find his strength.

Serph leaned down, 'Do you remember me?'

'Urghh, you're… you're that guy…' slurred the teenager weakly.

'Glad you remembered.'

Michel found a bit of his strength and rolled to his side. He squinted his eyes to see the spirit who was just a feet in front of him, 'W-what happened? What did you… do?'

The spirit smiled proudly, 'I brought your body back from Hell. You should be thankful.'

'Wh… at?'

'Do you remember? Ten years ago, your soul and body were separated by an accident. Your soul was able to return to this realm but not your body. So I brought your body back and now you're back in your body.'

Michel narrowed his eyes, 'Errh… w-why?'

'Because you are special. You are Ayla's descendant, a child of a powerful bloodline,' said Serph slyly.

Michel flinched when Serph pressed his ghostly palm on his forehead, the palm felt cold against his skin. He didn't like the triumphant look on the man's face and before he knew what happened he was engulfed by blackness. The teenager's body shuddered as if he was experiencing a seizure. Limbs flailing and a choking sound came out of his parted lips.

The seizure stopped and he opened his eyes. He stared at his hand and a wide grin appeared on his face, 'Finally! I own a body of a powerful bloodline!'

*****

He wrapped the red sheet around his body and made it into a cloak. He chuckled to himself, 'I need to get some clothes…'

He sensed something and quickly leapt away just as the wall behind him crumbled. He narrowed his eyes at the silhouette in the dust cloud. The figure stood tall, 'You've crossed the line Belmont!'

Serph smiled, 'Ah, it is you.'

'That boy belongs to me!!' said Dark Michelangelo.

'Oh? What for? You have him as your host!' said Serph motioning to Michelangelo's body.

'This is merely temporary. I need this body as a sacrifice! Now! Release the boy!'

Serph posed as if he was thinking hard, 'Hmm, no. I deserve this.'

'**You insolent mortal!!**' cried the dark being angrily as he shot a black beam with the eye on his forehead. Serph grinned and formed a protective barrier in front of him. He then counter attacked with an energy blast from his hand.

Dark Michelangelo growled as he shielded himself with his arms. He the dashed toward the teenager show ducked under his kick and tried to counter with an uppercut. He caught the teen's fist in his hand and threw him toward a wall. The teenager twisted in midair and landed with his feet flat against the wall then propelled himself toward the shadowy being.

The newly transformed turtle prepare to grab the teenager but he didn't expect the teen to form a blade made out of energy on his arm. He hissed when he was slashed by the blade. He growled and slammed his palm into the teenager's chest, catching him unprepared and sending him crashing through the wall.

Serph landed with a pained cry on the floor in the living room. He got up with a groan, 'Ughh… this body is still weak after being trapped for so long. I must retreat!'

He quickly grabbed the black book on the floor and made a run toward the door. Dark Michelangelo saw his attempted escape and the black book in his hand. His eyes narrowed when he recognized the book. He growled, 'You're not getting away from me!!'

Serph gasped when the black energy shot by his opponent hit the book, making a hole through it, 'NO!!'

He dropped the book and quickly muttered a spell. Taking a glance at the shadowy being before he vanished, he sneered, 'This is not over Sinful One! I'll be back!!'

Dark Michelangelo approached the abandoned book and picked it up. He stared at it, the book was shredded into millions of pieces by an energy he released with his hand. He watched as the scattered pieces burned and turned into dusts.

* * *

Michelangelo had witnessed the fight between him and a dark haired teenager who looks familiar but he could not remember. He could even hear the thoughts of the Sinful One.

_I need that boy's body as a sacrifice to destroy this world… Damn that bastard!!_

The turtle blinked, 'Why do you want to destroy this world?'

'**Because I'm tired of this world. I'm tired of seeing the innocent ones in pain… That is why I'm creating a new world where I shall reign as their protector, their God.**'

Michelangelo shifted a bit, 'Who… who are you?'

'… **I am a banished God. I no longer have a name but I am known as the Sinful One.**'

'Why are you banished?'

'**That is none of your concern Sun Child.**'

* * *

Not much of a battle scene... oh well, read and review please~ and your reward is the next chapter you'll be anticipating!!


	23. Solitude

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT. If I do then why am I writing a Fanfiction?? But I do own the OCs.

**A/N:** This is a long chapter. Someone's flashback. Try and guess who.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Solitude**

_He still remembered the days he lived on these lands amongst the humans. He was different from the others. His red eyes are the main sign. Born as a mortal with Godly powers, the humans called him God and treat him as so. They worship him, love him, respect him, envy him and feared him. But all those years… he could never achieve happiness. He do not like being different from the rest of them. He does not like the powers he was born with, they only bring destruction and he did not wish to assist his own people to destroy another clan with his own hands._

_And so he left to travel alone, to live in solitude._

_But little did he know that his departure had caused the destruction of his hometown due to his loathe toward his own people who used him. The ground he stepped left a trail of dead grass. However he never noticed; never looked back. All he wanted is to move on, to avoid being in a civilization and any life in sight._

_As his hate and anger of himself grew, his powers grew more deadly to any life close to him. The forests he passed through become dry and haunting, waters he drank become poisonous and any animals who are ten meters away from him become ill and died. And that's when he noticed the damage he had done unknowingly._

_He escaped to the dry lands, where there are no trees, no rivers and animals are scarce. Where there is little hope for life to exist in such a barren and hot land; the dessert. What he did not expect is to find civilization there. He was found by a travelling merchant in the dessert, unconscious. He was feverish and dehydrated. The merchant brought him home to his hut and that's where his life changed, because of the merchant's daughter._

_She was his opposite. She always smiles no matter what predicament she was in. Her existence made everything seemed full of life. She'd do anything to help those in need, including animals. And before he knew it, he began smiling again, like all those years ago when he was still an innocent child who knows nothing about his destructive power._

_Ever since he met her, his destructive powers had ceased to cause harm. He became neutral. He was happy. He felt like he was finally someone, one of them, a normal human being. And soon, he had a family with her as his wife._

_However his happiness was short-lived, his heart shattered when he lost her. She died a few days after giving birth to their first child. Her body was weak to begin with due to an unknown illness. It seemed that fate has showed its ugly face and was not happy with him. The unknown disease had plagued the little community in the desert. Death grasped the life out of everyone except him and the children._

_He buried everyone in the dry lands of the desert. Staring at the run down village, the children huddled close to him and said their goodbyes. He promised them to find a place where they could live happily, a place they can call home, a place they can call Heaven. And so they left the grim small village that lingers with the scent of sickness and death._

_

* * *

Five years had passed and the children grew. Raising his daughter and a dozen other children was not an easy task as he had little experience with being a parent. They children were hardworking doing their best to ease his burden. They respect him and looked up to him as their leader._

_The little mismatched family lived in the forest, making their homes up in the trees to stay away from the dangerous wild animals below. He had taught the children how to hunt and to survive in case any of them get lost. He was very proud of them all. But he knew they cannot live in the forests for long. War was brewing from the horizon. He had to carefully plan where they should move, to avoid from being caught in the battle._

_Everyday he worries for the children. The war was getting close to their home. They had to leave soon. He looked at their sleeping faces every night, not wanting to forget the innocence they still held. He frowned; they will no longer be innocent if they get involved with the war. He stroked his daughter's raven black hair affectionately. She looked up at him groggily with her eyes. They were red, like his. He hoped she was not born with Godly powers like him. He held her close and sung the lullaby his wife always sang to the children when she looked after them while their parents are out._

'_Father…'_

'_Hmm?'_

'_Tell me how mother looks like. I cannot remember much except that she had beautiful blue eyes.'_

_He smiled, 'Your mother is a beautiful woman. She had skin like the color of almond nuts. Her hair was brown like the color of a bear's fur.'_

_She giggled at his choice of comparison. He continued, 'Her eyes… they always sparkle with happiness and they're full of life. Do you know that the human's eyes are the windows to a human soul?'_

_She shook her head, 'No.'_

'_Well, they are. And whenever I looked deep into those sapphire eyes of your mother's… I see an angel.'_

_His daughter smiled and she snuggled close to him, 'I wish I can meet her…'_

'_You know what?'_

'_What?' she asked as she giggled._

_His eyes softened, 'You look just like your mother...'_

_His daughter's smile widened and she closed her eyes in a sleepy manner, 'Thank you…'_

_The next day, they left their home once again, this time to avoid the inevitable war. They travelled west until they reached a city. Their journey was long and far. He was uncomfortable with in the city. People are staring at him because of his eyes. He hid his daughter behind him when armed men approached their little group. He was interrogated with where they are from and who they are. He told them where they came from and they do not look pleased. They were taken to the asylum for the war fugitives and told to stay there temporarily until the King made his decision._

_Living in the asylum amongst the fugitives made him cautious. He did not want the children to be harmed by the owners of leering eyes. They lived in the asylum for nearly a week and everything was fine until a man tried to take away his daughter. He was enraged when he saw the fear in his child's eyes that he had punched the man's nose and broke it._

_The guards heard the ruckus and rushed in. He and the man who he hit were dragged away from the asylum. He could hear the children wailing, pleading the guards to not take him away from them. He fought, wanting to go back and comfort them but the guards were relentless. They knocked him out cold and his motionless body was thrown into the dungeons._

_He woke up with a jerk when cold steel tugged at his wrists. He looked up at the guard questioningly but the guard merely sneered at him with disgust. He was forced up to his feet and was lead out into the streets. His eyes narrowed at the bright light and he could see people staring at him. With a hard shove he fell onto the wooden floor of the stage._

'_Look at him!! Look at his eyes! This man is no human!! He is a demon disguised as a man!' said a voice._

_He could hear people gasped and they began whispering to each other. He pushed himself off the floor and he yelped when the chain around his neck was given a hard tug making him arch his back. He hissed as the steel dug into his skin and breathing was difficult._

'_He caused the death of his own people! Killed them with poison!!'_

_He tried not to listen to the booming voice and focused at the people staring at him. His eyes searching for familiar faces. Hands grabbed his shoulder and he was dragged up and then slammed against a pole. The ends of the chains of his steel manacles were then being nailed into the ground behind him. He heard a gate being raised and turned to his right. His eyes widened when he saw his daughter and the other children were being dragged out. Their hands tied with thick ropes. His daughter was blindfolded and the other children gave him a knowing look._

'_These children are his slaves. Taken from their family and was told lies about their past life. They believed him easily because they are young and naïve.'_

_A boy shouted, 'No!! You liar!! He'd never lie to us!'_

_'He saved us!' cried the girl bound beside him.  
_

_The chained man narrowed his eyes when he heard disapproving whispers from the crowd. He tugged at his chains, 'I would never do such things to these children!!'_

'_Silence demon!'_

_He finally looked up and on the balcony saw a man in thick purple robe. The man glared at him as he spoke, 'You, demon, will be sent back to where you belong!! You will be burned to ashes, burned with the flames of Hell itself!'_

_The children protested. A few of them shed tears as they stared at him with horror. The man in purple robe sighed, 'Do not worry children. Once he turns to ash, you will be set free from his grasp. BURN HIM!!'_

'_NOOO!!' cried the children as they struggle against the guards holding them back._

_He was overwhelmed by anger and he roared. Everyone fell silent and stared at him with wide eyes. His red eyes seem to glow and puffs of smoke seemed to come out of his nostrils. He glared at them, 'Take your hands of them!!'_

_The guards faltered and their grips on the children loosened. The children quickly ran toward him and hugged him. He sighed and then glared at the people, 'Foolish mortals! You have no idea who you're dealing with!'_

_The man in purple robe narrowed his eyes, 'So you admit you are a demon.'_

'_I am no demon!' he snapped back._

_A voice called out amongst the crowd, 'Then what are you?!'_

_He narrowed his eyes, 'I am the God of Death.'_

_The crowd and a few of the guards took a few steps away from him. Fear evident in their eyes as they stared at him. He was bluffing. He didn't know if he still had his **Godly **powers. He glared at the man in robes, 'Release us or I will destroy this city!'_

_The man sneered, 'LIES!! You don't have such power! God or not, you are mortal as long as you took the shape of a human. Guard! Burn him!! If the children gets in the way, burn them all!!'_

_The children were pulled away from him. He shut his eyes and prayed for his powers to awaken from their slumber. He needed the destructive power he was born with to protect the children. As the torch approached him, the guard stopped when the earth suddenly shook._

_The crowd shifted uncomfortably as they look around them. The quake became stronger that the buildings began to crumble and the people had to find balance to remain on their foot. The man in robes clutched on the balcony and he stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn't resist a smirk, 'I warned you… Now you will all come with me to Hell!!'_

_The ground surrounding him glowed red as a sign appeared. In the centre, directly under him, appeared what shaped like an eye. The eye snapped open and black tendrils shot out from the hidden portal. The black tendrils swiped at anyone standing close to the circle and dragged them toward the portal which looks like a black hole. Those who stood within the circle sank into the ground, screaming and flailing helplessly. However, there are a few people who are unharmed. The children included. _**The innocent ones…**_ he thought._

_Two black tendrils shot up and grabbed the man in purple robes. He was brought hovering close in front of his red eyed prisoner who grinned, 'You will serve me in Hell.'_

'_No! No please! Have mercy!' said the man fearfully as he stared at his crimson eyes. He was oblivious to what those eyes can see through his grey eyes. The crimson eyes can see the sins done by those who looked him in the eyes._

_He growled, 'I give no mercy to sinners.'_

_As the portal began to close he was being dragged down along with the captive of the black tendrils. His daughter took off her blindfold and ran up to him, 'Father!!'_

'_I'm sorry my child… It seems I cannot stay with you in this world anymore…'_

'_No! Please, take me with you!'_

_He shook his head, 'Innocent souls do not go to Hell.'_

'_But you're innocent too father!!'_

_He smiled sadly, 'No… no I am not… I am a Sinner too. With this power I posses, I have no innocence. I was born a Sinner.'_

_He raised his head and glared at the remaining people, 'Dare you harm these children, I will return and drag you to Hell!!'_

_They all cower in fear at his warning and nodded their heads in understanding. They watched in fear and fascination as he sank deeper and deeper into the portal before he vanished. He remembered the sorrow and pain in his daughter's eyes. She may be young but she understands like an adult. Tears streaked down her pale cheeks as she stood there, memorizing her father's face not wanting to forget him, as she was beginning to forget her mother's face._

'_Goodbye… Kayla.'_

* * *

Michelangelo's eyes snapped open. He looked around and found himself in the familiar blackness. He sighed in dismay and tried to 'lie down' on his shell, staring at the 'ceiling'. He rubbed his throbbing temple, 'What was that?'

'**So… you've seen my past…**'

'That was your memory?'

'… **yes.**'

The turtle remained quiet before he spoke, 'You weren't banished… you were taken away from your family. Is that why you're doing this?'

'**Go back to sleep.**'

The turtle scowled, 'I don't want to. I can see your memories but why not mine?!'

He was surrounded by silence and it agitated him, 'Answer me!!'

He waited but was left with no answer. The turtle sighed and sulked in the black abyss. He then realized something. He was no longer being held back from trying to remember his past. He can have his own thoughts now his own feelings. Does the Sinful One pity him? Or was it just his imagination?

'Hey… if you can hear me. Let me say this dude. You're not alone. I'm here. So if you wanna talk, we can talk.'

* * *

If you noticed something.... heheheh. Keep it to yourself. If you don't, then ya hafta wait for the next chepter!! R&R please~


End file.
